P3KH: A World in Danger
by Fan of Persona 1410
Summary: Sora is sent to the world of Persona 3 by a request of someone mysterious in order to save a certain girl from her tragic destiny, however he just don t know just how long of year awaits him. With some spoilers from KH3D.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Persona 3

Sora POV:

"I am bored". I said watching the beautiful sunset from my favorite, and only, papou fruit tree in Destiny Islands, it just bugged me that I was alone, thinking back all happened just after I failed my Mark of Mastery exam, I free everyone from my heart. After freeing Roxas and Xion from my heart and Namine from Kari's heart, the tree of them reunited with Axel, or Lea; I'm not sure anymore, and now they are catching up with the recent events. After freeing Ventus he reunited with Aqua and they together save Terra, Kairi is still training with Master Yen Sid, and finally all Keyblade masters including my best friend Riku are in a reunion to see what we are going to do about the Xehanort menace. So in conclusion what is doing the only one not keyblade master, not under training and not under a heartbreaking reunion doing? Easy he is boring himself to death. Its not that I'm not happy for everyone but right now I just don't fell lonely but also useless, I wouldn't mind to train together with Kairi but Yen Sid reject me because I have already enough experience, or that's what he said.

"*sigh* this moment is just beautiful, I WISH I WOULD HAVE SOMEONE TO SHARED WITH". That was just out of character I may not be the more mature guy in the worlds but making a rant to nobody that's kinda sad. How weird I am feeling suddenly sleepy, I wonder why I been sleeping quite well this last nights in home. Oh well, I guess it wont hurt to take a little nap, there is not like I have something better to do.

Time never waits.

It deliver all equally to the same end.

You, who wish to safe, guard the future,

However limited it may be…

"*yawn* that was some good nap, even though I have a weird dream". Or maybe not, I don't wake up in Destiny Island but in my Station of Awakening, this place surely brings back memories, here is where everything began, nothing has change.

You will be given one year,

Go forth without falter,

With your hearts as you guide…

"Or maybe it has, the last time I came here it was a feminine voice and it said something like: *the power sleep within you if you give it form it will give you streng* or something among those lines…" And now I'm talking to the nothingness in retrospective I am surprised I didn't go to a psychiatric, I mean I surely been through a lot…

"Now, now, Sora I am not nothing."

And now the… not nothingness? Has answered me.

"Show yourself! What or who are you?" I demand as I summon my reliable Kingdom Key, that have been my companion through my multiple journeys.

"Ah, of course, where are my manners?"

Suddenly a bunch of blue butterflies emerge from nowhere and form a kind of dome in the center of my Station of Awakening and when the dome break a guy clad in a white suit and with a butterfly mask appears.

"That was actually pretty cool" And also a bit creepy, but I better keep that to myself that guy gives a serious authority aura.

"So you think that I'm not only cool but creepy, I guess part of that it's my fault"

And he seems to know what I am thinking what makes completely useless the fact that I am keeping some comments to myself.

"Indeed, you are right I can read your thoughts"

And there he goes again; I surely hate people with that power.

"Oh, sorry I didn´t mean to bother you with my abilities, I shall stop using them now"

Possibly he will only ignore every thought of mine since now. Oh well, I better dismiss the keyblade since there is not way he will harm me, because I think if he want to hurt me he would have done it a long time ago.

"So who are you? And what do you want?" I ask, hopping for an honest answer.

"My name is Philemon and I am here with a request for you."

That… was actually pretty honest and straight forward, I wasn't expecting that.

"So… in what can I help?"

"That was pretty fast for an answer, I guess my information about you was correct".

A grin appeared in his face almost as if he knows what will be my answer.

"I suppose I must start from the beginning, you see my world is constantly in a fight between good and evil, light and darkness, I represent the light while other being represent the darkness, our is an eternal fight but obviously I am always the winner, of course with the help of a few chosen ones, but you see some time ago already there was a girl, one of the chosen few, she fought bravely during a whole year and in the end she sacrifice herself for the good of humanity, she became trap in a seal that no one can break…"

"So you want me to free her, right?"C´mon it´s obvious, you should have just said it.

"That's not quite it, please let me end my tale" I nodded kinda of embarrassed.

"As I was saying she became trapped but after some years one of her friends free her and together with some of the other chosen few battle in a great fight to destroy completely the darkness entity in my world, but in the climax of the fight both the power of light and that of darkness clash it was such an strong force that the time restart everyone lose their memories and their adventure begin once more"

"So they became stuck in a time loop or something like that, right?" I must say this is quite confusing.

"Right, but even that wasn´t something so bad, its what some people like to call balance, but remember that being of darkness I mentioned earlier, well she manage to get our world connect, and that's what bring the calamity to our universe."

"Not to be rude or anything, but what does it have to do with me."Not that I won't help him or anything I just wonder why contact me.

"I'm getting there, you known of the existence of a certain group of people who are always in black robes right? I think they are about eleven members"

"*sigh* the Organization, it always have to be the Organization" I just could not suppress that frustration sigh I mean we have beat them countless time we even private them from two vessels, Terra and I, now Xehanort plans are even more far away from being a reality but they just keep trying.

"And you know what is their goal" I have totally forget about his presence.

"They are searching for powerful beings to be the vessel of their leader heart"

"Exactly, and they will manage to capture that girl and turn her into one of them."

"So what you want me to do is not free her from that seal but protect her from the influence of the Organization in your world"

"Excellent, so… you will help me" Again that grin.

"Of course, the Organization is my responsibility, if they are up to something it is my duty to stop them, but I have some questions I would like to ask first"

"Such sense of duty, and of course you can ask me whatever you want"

"Okay first you refer to all of this in future, so that mean that the Organization has yet to accomplish their plan right?"

"Yes, they have yet to enter my world, but they will and then it will happen, the catastrophe"

"Ok, now second question you look really powerful so why don´t you do something about this yourself?"

"It´s true that I'm powerful but, the rules between I and the darkness being prohibited me from helping those chosen few, I can only watch over them, but even so I am requesting your help since you and the power you wield are the only thing capable of helping those chosen ones"

"Fine, last question, why me? Why choose me from all of the others keyblade wielders in the worlds?"

"That's an easy one, I choose you because of how easy you connect with people, through you travels in different worlds you have established many bonds and they have always help you somehow, what was that you said? Oh, right *my friend they are my power* was it?"

"Ok, I accept that… still it does surprised me that Xehanort will search for a vessel that is not a keyblade wielder and a girl in top of that"

"Oh don't let her gender fool you she is really strong and about her power my assistants will explain it to you later… so now before our departure you must sing this contract"

"Sing a contract? But you are the one asking for my help"

"Yes, It's only a formality do not worry."

And from the thin air the mysterious guy, Philemon, I think he said, handed me a plume and a black contract and inside a single sheet of paper that reads:

"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will."

I really don't know what to think, first he ask me for help and now he make me sign a contract were it said that I have to take responsibility for my actions I must say I'm quite annoyed,*sigh* oh well if someone need my help I just can´t refuse, maybe that's why he choose me?. I handed back both the plume and the contract to this guy and that smirk also returns.

"Very well Sora, its time for our departure, do not worry you will be always able to contact my assistants for help and I will be there to make sure you don't make any mistake"

He out of nowhere materializes a door and a backpack.

"Take this" He said as he handed me the backpack "It may help you in your journey, now please step through the door."

I do as I am told and a bright light surrounds me.

Minako POV:

"*sigh* I am bored" school its just as boring as I remember, only thing that make it enjoyable it's the time I spend with my friend but there is not like I have lots of them, I do not ask for a live full of adventures but it wouldn't be bad if something interesting happen once in a while.

Oh well better go to sleep tomorrow it will be a busy day of sleeping through lessons.

Ever heard of be careful with what you wish, because it may come true, well I swear this is the best time to apply that phase, I only wish for a little more of interesting stuff happening in my daily live and now Both Yukari and I seem to be being pursued by an unknown creature to the rooftop.

"Here we will be fine." C´mon Yukari say as if you believe in it.

Suddenly from the edge of the rooftop a mask emerges and after it his whole body or hands appears.

This is no good Yukari seem even more nervous but she take out the gun from his holster, she almost shoot me with that in my first night at this dorm, but then something unexpected she is not trying to shoot the shadow but herself!.

Sora POV:

I open my eyes to be greeted by a very creepy sight coffins in the streets, a greenish bright and an enormous eerie yellow moon.

"Someone has spent to much time in Halloween Town" It's the only thing I can say being honest this is quite scary.

"Look, over there at your right!" Philemon´s voice rings in my head.

I turn my head to where the voice indicates me and I see it a weird black thing with several arms climbing a four floors building. Without thinking it twice, I jump towards the building and start climbing it, but just as I am about to reach the top something stops me right in the edge of the roof…

"For now let's only watch." Again Philemon´s voice.

In the roof there are two girls a brunette and a red headed, the first one takes out a gun one would think that she is going to shoot towards the monster but instead she points the gun towards her own head, just what is she thinking, I tried to move and shout but not my body neither my mouth respond me. However back with the girls the brunette seem to be having trouble with that gun she is taking some time to do whatever she wants to do, so the dark creature took advantage of it and shoot her with a fire ball sending her flying some meters away and making her gun fall to the feet of the other girl except this time the red headed without hesitation pointed the gun towards her temple and pull the trigger, at least she is resolved to die, but once again that not what happens just after she shoot herself behind her a golden and silver figure with long hair and a heart shaped harp appears, I think I see her muttering something like "Persona" maybe that's that thing, anyways something seems to be very wrong because, the "persona?" seem to go berserk and her form change for the one of a swordsman clad in a black robe with coffins at it´s back , the swordsman unshed his blade and begins mass creating the creature to pieces after that it regains his or her original form and disappear, the red headed seem exhausted so the brunette approach her to help her.

"I guess they don't need my help"

"It's not over yet, look"

Philemon's voice rings again. However he is right the fight is not over yet the remnants of the shadow began emerging from the floor and not only that but also…

"HEARTLESS!" I mentally shout

"I told you this world have trouble and some of them are new to us"

"And neoshadows on top of that this is not good I must help them" My thoughts

"Then go you are free to help them"

Suddenly I fell free I finally regain the movement of my body and just in time because the neoshadows and the remnants of that creature are getting near to both girls. I leapt from the edge of the rooftop and jump towards them landing just in their front. The red headed its trying to assume a fighting stance she must try to protect her friend, she is determined, but she is no conditions of fighting so I calm hear down.

"Don't worry you have done enough, I will take care of the rest" I smiled, I hope that's enough.

Minako POV:

I am tired after summoning that creature but I must keep going the battle is not over yet there are still two remnants of the shadow and… oh, oh no when did all this other creatures appeared they have yellow eyes and a basic human form.

There must be about twenty of them, this is not going to end up good for us…

Except suddenly a flying teenager not older than me dressed in a black with blue, yellow and red suit with baggy pants appear out of nowhere but right now I couldn't care less as long as he help us, I tried to stand up to fight but I'm too tired to do so however the anonymous guy seems to realized this so he looks at me and tell me not to worry but how am I supposed to do this when there are around 20 monsters surrounding us and only one person to fight them.

There must be about twenty neoshadows not that much plus that two remnants, oh and now that I realized I am in my usual attire to fight heartless, this will be a piece of cake, just have to summon my keyblade and…

Huh this is weird when did I enter this elevator I was just a second ago in the rooftop fighting some neoshadows and now I am in front of a creepy long nosed man this just keep getting weirder and weirder.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room this place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter, and only those who are bound to a contract may enter" The man started.

"I am Igor and I am delight to make your acquaintance, however you seem to be a special case you have awaken to you potential but not in a way this world is familiar with please summon your weapon and inserted in the mirror next to you"

A mirror appear from thin air, that trick is getting old, but I do as I'm told there is no time to lose I must help those girls. As I thrust the keyblade in the mirror my weapon is suck by it and in the mirror my reflection until now completely normal is change by one of a young man of my age with a hood of the Organization on and two keyblades in his hands, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, he was Roxas my nobody now free and with his own heart, what's the meaning of him appearing as my reflection? Suddenly the image of Roxas is replaced for one of a card in blue flames that flies from the mirror towards my chest where it disappears.

"What was that…?" I ask honestly confused.

"Its done, now leave time march on you world and you have people to save, I´ll make sure to explain things next time you come and also make sure you meet my assistant" Igor said as another bright light surrounds me.

Once again I found myself in the roof, three new persons have arrived a white haired guy, an adult with long brown hair and another red headed. They seem surprised by my arrival, but anyways there will be time to worry about that later I must summon my keyblade, sadly instead of that the same card I saw a while ago appear in my hand, what's the meaning of this? How am I supposed to fight with a card?

"Focus in the card an crush it."Philemon's voice again.

I don't understand the meaning of his words but I do as I'm told and the card begins to be surrounded by blue flames and the image of Roxas appears on it, after that the word "PER-SO-NA" start to be pronounced by my lips automatically and I crush it, a sudden energy start flowing through my veins, its just like summoning my keyblade, I said what my mind its screaming to say.

"Number XIII, Roxas, the Key to Destiny" And just like that a representation of my former Nobody appear at my back.

Of course, that doesn't solve the problem with shadows but what's next surely will.

"Roxas" I said as I raise my hand towards the night sky

"MAGIC HOUR"

From where my persona stand thirteen beam of light are shoot creating a dome that surrounds all of the roof, inside this dome the sunset it's the only thing visible and from both keyblades spheres of light starts to been shoot towards the neoshadows and the remnants of the creature destroying them completely.

Minako POV:

The mysterious guy seems to space out for a moment there and suddenly both of my sempai´s arrive one is, I believe the captain from the boxing club, and the other one is Mitsuru Kirijo, alongside them there is the chairman of the door, Ikutsuki-san I believe. But returning to the mysterious guy he seems to have summon a card out of nowhere, but that seems to be no normal card it start spinning in blue flames that appeared from the hand of that guy and when he crush it a persona appeared a black robbed guy holding two weird sword.

The guy seem to mutter some orders to his persona and suddenly a domo is form covering the hole rooftop and inside it a beautiful sunset could be seen which is weird because we are in the middle of the night however bright spheres start to emerge from his persona and in the blink of an eye all the creatures vanished, the dome disappeared, I try to look up to see the guy who just saved us but I feel like I'm loosing consciousness, suddenly all turns black.

The attack and the surge of energy end just as fast as they came and none of the creatures of darkness seem to have survived. I look around and find the people looking at me in disbelieve. I turn to them and look down only to see the girl that has summoned her persona first had lost consciousness.

A/N:

First chapter of my new fanfic.

I have the idea on my mind for a while now so I guess it was better write it before I forget it, even though that doesn´t mean I am abandoning my other fic I will continue it soon.

Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Persona series they both belong to Square Enix, Disney and Atlus

* * *

Sora POV:

(Dark hour 04/09 Thursday):

Great, just great, I hope she is not dead! Oh please don't let her be dead! Even if she is not the one I should protect, if she died then that only mean that I have failed, failed once again…

"Do not worry, Sora, she is not dead". Philemon and his mind reading again, I seriously hate that power, but now on closer look, she didn't seem to be injured physically.

Hum… maybe she is just tired… If that's the case then a simple cura spell should work on her just fine, right?

"I don't think that's a good idea". What? Why?

"Multiple reasons, I will explain them later, but as for now I would recommend you to came up with a nice cover"

Cover, what for? .At the same time I see the other three guys from before approach me, the brunette should have call them over, I wonder do they come to attend their friend or to interrogate me…

* * *

5 minutes later:

I guess I should have considered that they may do both of those things, also now that I realize the brunette is lost maybe she go to the hospital with the unconscious redheaded. And now they have brought me to a new room filled with computers in, maybe, the fourth floor, the other redheaded clear her throat I wonder what she is going to say…

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, he is Akihiko Sanada…".She said pointing towards the white haired man.

"And I am Shuji Ikutsuki…" Said the adult with long brown hair. "We would like to ask you some question but first please introduce yourself."

Didn't expect that, guess they are more friendly than I thought.

"Oh, you must remember the bow yourself, to show respect, this is Japan after all."I see, alright then…

"Also you need a last name and a place where you used to stay as part of the cover." And how am I supposed to know a place in this world? I just arrive here.

"That's why I told you to think of a good cover". Fine… I think I got something.

"My name is Sora… Sora Sakuraba, It's a pleasure to meet you" I say as I bow myself.

"Then Sakuraba-san, where are you from?" Said Mitsuru Kirijo

"I'm from… Shibuya" Sorry Neku for using you as a cover.

"Well then, do you know what were those things you annihilate earlier" This question came from Ikutsuki

"Y-yes, they were…"

"Shadows" Philemon said in my mind

"Shadow" What's a shadow? In any case they were Neoshadows

"Just follow me for now"

They stay silent maybe they weren't expecting that.

"Very well, then our last question, you said you came from Shibuya, would you like to stay in this dorm and assist to Gekkukan High school as a second year"

"Huh…?" Now I really wasn't expecting that, and it seem neither Kirijo-san nor Sanada-san, but this bring a new question why would he do this? What are his true intentions?

"So… what's your answer?" Well, I should play along for now.

"Yes, and thank you for your kind offer"

"No problem at all, by the way how did you arrive to this dorm?"

"I just followed the shadow, simple as that"

"Right, well then I supposed you must be tired you room will be the one at the end of the corridor in the second floor, good night"

"Thank you" I soon exit the room and make my way toward my new room.

The room by itself is pretty simple a wardrobe, a TV, a desk, a mirror, and a bed. I throw myself into the bed, put aside the backpack I been carrying since my arrival, and get ready to enter the lands of sleep.

* * *

Meeting room (after Sora left):

"Chairman, are you sure that was a wise decision?" Mitsuru asks

"Of course, you have seen it with your own eyes that kid wields a persona and a powerful one on top of that" Ikutsuki answered

"But to send him to our school" Akihiko spoke this time

"It was the only way to keep an eye on him while he's out of the dorm for now just bear with it, also he may prove being of some use joining S.E.E.S."

* * *

Sora POV:

Station of awakening

Hum… my station of awakening… again.

"Greetings, Sora-kun"

"Whoa, you scared me Philemon, I still find weird someone else is here"

"*chuckle*Sorry, I supposed you have some questions about the recent events, right? Allow me to answer them at the best of my capabilities"

"Ok, then, I'm supposed to be in some kind of bodyguard mission, right? Then who I'm supposed to protect?"

"You have already met her, who do you think she is?"

"To much for an answer huh, well if I have to guessed then I think that redheaded girl from the rooftop"

"And why is that?"

"Standing in front of a monster made of darkness in order to protect a friend, that will be kind of person the organization is searching to transform in a Nobody"

"Well done, Sora you have find the one you should protect"

"Next, what was that thing that looks like Roxas and appeared at my back while fighting the shadows?"

"That was a persona, it is a special power only a few in this world posses, and if you are worried about its form, your persona is linked with your physique therefore it took the appearance of someone close to you, even though it is strange normally a persona usually take the form of a deity or god even so your case it is an special one"

"Also now that I think about it why I couldn't summon my keyblade and who was really Igor"

"Igor is my assistant he also will be helping out that girl and as for you keyblade we only change it form to reveal the power of a persona, another thing do you have some trouble summoning it"

"Not at all that power you call persona feels just like my keyblade"

"I am glad you have no troubles with it, well time march on your world, make sure you go to the velvet room on you own accord next time ok, goodbye Sora-kun and remember I will always be here to help you when you need me"

"Wait I still don't know what that shadow thing you talk about earlier is?"

"Don't worry for that, things will be explained in time"

"What's that supposed to mean"

* * *

4/12 Sunday (Daytime):

What a good night of sleep, even if he not answer all of my questions I won´t rush things for now.*knock knock*… someone is knocking the door, wonder who is it?

"Um… good morning Sakuraba-san, I'm Yukari Takeba one of the students of this dorm… can I pass?"

"Sure" She enters the room… I think I have seen her before… Oh right, at the rooftop, the girl who tried to shoot herself in the head first.

"I'm glad you are awake I thought you were still sleeping, just like yesterday." Yesterday no way, have I been sleeping for a whole day?

"Mitsuru-sempai ask me to take you on a tour around town also she said you will need new clothes, you attract too much attention with your actual attire" Uh? What's wrong with my clothes? A quick glance at Yukari and I realize my mistake, even though my usual black, blue, red and yellow clothes have never proof to be a problem, for now I will have to follow the rules this world have.

"Ah… yeah, thanks, um… I´ll get ready, can you wait for some minutes?"

"Sure I´ll be down stairs, don't take too long" Just as that she exits the room.

*sigh* A brand new world, huh?, I really don't mind but this time I'm alone, thinking back on it this is the first time I'm alone in a world, normally there will be Donald, Goofy, Riku or even the dream eaters to keep me company, but not this time, such a sudden travel, well, there is nothing I can do about it but to keep going… now that I think about it, I wonder what is inside that backpack Philemon gave me.

As I open the backpack, what is inside of it surprise me, first of all money, with a note that reads: "Here you have around 500.000 yen the currency of this world, I'm sure it will come in handy", second a pair of black sneakers very similar to the ones I'm wearing now, with another note: "for your time in school, I don't think you will find comfortable in anything else", third my old wooden sword, don't know why I have it again but I really don't mind, fourth a cell phone, with a new note where is written the number of the machine, and last but not least a photo we all took at the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee after Terra was save by Aqua and Ventus, we are all there, the three I mention before, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Lea, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy, this one with a note as well: "For you not to forget where your true power lies, in your precious friends".

That was a nice surprise, but I better hurry, after all I must go to buy some new clothes, in order to complete my mission.

* * *

4/12 Sunday (Afternoon):

I spend mostly all of the morning in a shopping center, now that was something I never expected to happen but it seem that the clothes of this world are far too different from the ones I'm used to wear, simply put I hate the type of clothes of this world, even though they remind me of Neku and his friends, still at the end I have to decided for a black hoodie, a pair of jeans and some simple t-shirts with some weird designs on them. Also I manage to talk with Yukari mostly about school and that stuff still she seems to be very careful around me, guess that got sense after all I appeared out of nowhere after the shadows/heartless attack their dorm, so yeah…

Oh right! about the tour around town, well since we spend mostly all of our time in Paulownia Mall, at least I think that was the name of the shopping center, Yukari said that she will continue with the tour another day after showing me one more location… I think the place she talk about was called Naganaki Shrine…

Some minutes after their arrival to the shrine:

This is a pretty nice place really peaceful; we really don't have any kind of stuff like this back in Destiny Islands so I'm really enjoying myself, even though Yukari seems to be really depressed I wonder what's bugging her, should I ask her? Or not?

Right, even if I don't know her and even if she not trusts me at all, if I don't try to, at least, cheer her up, it just wouldn't be me.

"So… um, Takeba-san, you look kinda sad, it something bugging you?" I ask as I sit at her side.

"Uh! I-it's nothing really, just…"She stops, I guess I can really help it, she just not trust in me.

"It's just that I'm useless" Unexpected

"That night, in the rooftop, I was supposed to protect Minako-chan…" She must be the other girl, the one I haven't seen since the incident "But I wasn't able to summon my own persona and even after she use all of her strength to defeat that great shadow, I didn't do anything when the remnants of the shadow and those others monsters appeared, if you hadn't show up we could have died."

"…" I should say something to comfort her but… no I must say something "Well if it helps in something, the first time I fought those creatures I was also scared and I almost die as well, but since then I been fighting and… I have realized that sometimes that fear of not losing just your life but the life of your comrades, is what push you to acquire an even greater power to protect them, but in order to do that you must not give up"

"You make it sound easy, but now Minako-chan is in some kind of coma and…" Oh, so that's why I haven't seen her "… and if she never wakes up? It would be my fault because I didn't do anything to help her; I don't want that; I want to spend time with her, to have lunch with her, I want… to be her friend." Yukari looks ready to cry, what can I say? I have never been in a situation like this before!

"Well, then if you want that, why don't you… just tell her that?" Oh, really that the best I can say? I seriously don't know how talk to girls

"I'm sure she will wake up soon, so you just need to tell her that, also if she almost sacrifices herself to save you I think she already thinks of you as her precious friend, and I really don't think she blames you for being scared…" I sounded too nervous; I hope she feels better, because that's as far I go with this conversation.

"*giggles*" She's laughing, why? "Heh, thanks for the kind words, I´ll do that as soon as she wakes up, come on, let's return to the dorm, Sora-kun"

"Y-yeah, let's return" I guess my words did work; I wasn't expecting that, and what's with the suffix.

"It means she thinks of you also as one of her friends" Really, Philemon?! Great!

* * *

4/12 Sunday (Night time):

As we arrive to the dorm, there is no one there waiting for us, the walk back home was really silent, and I guess I just have to go sleep.

"Well, see you tomorrow…" I start making my way upstairs when she speaks.

"Um… S-Sora-kun, thank again for cheering me up today, and also for helping us that night back at the rooftop"

"Heh, no worries, Yukari-chan" At least I think that's why I should say

"That's right, I forget to show you the way to our school, so tomorrow, we will go together, is that ok with you?"

"Sure, good night" I give her a smile and finally make my way upstairs

As I enter my room, I realize I may have made my first friend in this world and that's really makes me , I throw away the bag with my old clothes, not before giving them a last look; these clothes have come with me along my journey they hold so much memories, of course this is not like I will throw them away and never use them again but it stills feels a bit weird without them.

However I look at my bed and see the new school uniform that I´ll be wearing starting tomorrow, I cant say I´m exactly anxious to go to a new school but I must do what I must do and who knows, maybe I´ll make some new friends… well I will worry about those things tomorrow, for now I must sleep.

* * *

4/13 Monday (After school):

The school, if something is constant in all the worlds that surely is the school system, but I shall begin the tale of my first day of school in a long time from the beginning, first thing I don't like my school uniform, way to dark for my like, and also since It use a tie/ribbon I'm unable to use my crown necklace, I'm just not myself without it, so in order to keep carrying it, I have to use it as a pocket chain, still as Yukari said yesterday she accompanied me to school, seems I´ll have to take the train to come here every morning unless I manage to wake up early enough to come by foot.

It's quite a big school, after my arrival I went to the faculty office where my homeroom teacher someone call Mrs. Toriumi, I think, told me my class, it also appears that they have my personal information such as my fake name, which is weird because the only ones who know that are the ones living in the dorm, I wonder how are they related to this, but I wont really try to discover it, at least, for now… Finally, it also seems that I'm in the same class as Yukari which is really good because that way I will have at least one friend in my class, and since Minako-san didn't come today the teacher give me her place in the class… Oh, and something really weird happened, the guy that sit at my right side was call out to answer a question and obviously didn't know the answer so he look at my side, I think he was waiting for Minako-san to give him the answer and was quite shocked when he realized the cruel truth that she wasn't there, anyhow I end up giving him the right answer out of pure luck, after that, and this is the weird part, I didn't only feel the obvious gratitude of my classmate but also the stare of my other classmates, that something never happened to me before, I'm sure of it.

Anyway, the important thing right now is that: I'm beat. *sigh* I have already forgotten how hard is to study, I mean there is not that I don't like to study It´s just that I am not good at it… I hear footsteps getting near to my sit, wonder who it is?

"Yo, how's it going?" Someone greet me, I raise my head from the desk to see him, it's the classmate that I help during the class, he seems like someone really cheerful and I guess his most distinctive feature is the baseball cap he use even inside the classroom.

"Um… hello" I tried my best to smile but I'm seriously tired

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Junpei Iori, I came to cheek on you our new transfer student and…"

"*sigh* really Junpei, you said the same thing to Minako-chan" Well now that's a voice I recognize, Yukari.

"Hey, seriously, I'm just being friendly with the new guy"

"Anyway, it was amazing the three of us are in the same class, right?"Poor Junpei, she's ignoring him, and… Three? She must be talking about Minako-san, wonder if she will be mad at the fact I take her sit?

"Yeah, I'm glad thing turn out this way"

"You two know each other?" Junpei asks

"Yeah, he also lives in the same dorm as Minako-chan and I"

"Wow, so you live with Yuka-tan and Minako-chan, you are really lucky" If you said so Junpei "Well as I was saying, before someone interrupt me, thanks for helping me out earlier today, you are a nice guy, so I think of treating you to some food, how about it? I´ll show you the best place in the whole city" YES! I think I'm about to cry, finally some food I haven't eat anything since before my arrival

"Really? Thank you so much, let's get going! See you later Yukari-chan"

* * *

4/13 Monday (Hagakure Ramen):

Oh, god this is so good, I think is the best meal I have eaten, ever… well this and sea salt ice cream nothing beats sea salt ice cream.

"So, how is it?" Junpei asks as he eat his own meal

"It´s delicious, thanks"

"Hey, no need to thank me, I'm just being nice that's all… actually, I should be the one thanking, you help me even without knowing me."

"Don't even mention it" No seriously, I just guess the answer "Also you seem like a nice guy, I have any reason for not helping you."

"Really… you are kinda weird, you know? That's not a normal answer, but you also seem like a nice guy, so if you have anything you would like to talk about, your old pal Junpei is here for ya."

The time suddenly stops and I hear a voice:

_I art thou_

_And thou art I_

_Thou hast form a new social link of the Magician arcana_

_These bonds shall guide you in your path_

_You have obtain the persona_

_Riku, the one who walks to the dawn_

As the time flow return to normal, I wonder, what that was. I also think I heard something about Riku, but that's impossible he's not here. Anyway, I will ask Philemon about that the next time I see him, or maybe I could ask that Igor guy from before, if I knew where he is… argh, I´ll think about that later.

"Okay, let's eat, before the noodles get soggy" Seems he didn't realize the time stop, it´s better that way I guess.

After that we keep talking for some more time and then we part ways.

As I arrive to the dorm, Yukari ask me if I want to go with her to visit Minako-san, until she wakes up, obviously I accept after all I better keep an eye on her for possible attacks, right?

Like that to weeks pass by…

* * *

Unknown space:

Philemon is seen looking at the blank space

"I was right, I can´t believe it he has been that world for such a short time and he already has manage to start gaining power from his bonds, and I haven't explain anything about the social links to him yet, he is someone really special, that capacity to form bonds so easily is amazing, I was right in choosing him above others… *sigh* still this is just the beginning, will he reach his ultimate potential? I wonder… Because, Sora, things are just getting started" He then fades in a bright light

* * *

A/N:

This was longer than last chapter and it was actually supposed to be longer, but I am just lazy and I don't want to make it too long either so… well, here you have it new chapter, hope you enjoy it, review and sorry for my English, I forget that in the last chapter.

Until next chapter, so Merry Xmas and a happy new year.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Persona series they both belong to Square Enix, Disney and Atlus

* * *

Sora POV:

4/19 Sunday:

*Yawn* What a good night of sleep… still, a bit boring for my taste, nothing interesting had happened since I arrive, but I guess that's not bad at all. Well, better get ready to accompany Yukari-chan to the hospital to visit Minako-san… I hope she awakes today she had been like that for two weeks already.

After some minutes, I go down stairs only to find an empty lounge. No way, she already leave, but she was the one who asked me to with her… Oh well, I guess I have wake up a bit late, maybe I'll be able to catch up with her if I hurry. As I reach for the knob of the door a voice called me:

"Ah, Sakuraba-san, good morning" I turn towards the voice and find Ikutsuki-san sit in the couch.

"I-Ikutsuki-san, g-g-good morning" He surprised me, was he always there? I don't remember seeing him there just a second ago.

An awkward silence fills the air.

"Well, um… I gotta go now so… see you later…"

"Please wait, I have some matters to discuss with you, I even manage to make Takeba-san leave without you so we could be alone, only the two of us" This guy creeps me a bit out, but he looks serious… I don't like this.

"Is that so, then what is it?" I try to remain calm.

"Lets not discus this here… come on, follow me to the command room in the fourth floor"

I follow him to the room where they received me the first time, there Ikutsuki-san show me some footage of the first night I arrive at the dorm, given specially importance to the neoshadows... oh no, I already see where this is going to, and I don't like it, if there is something I hate is give explanations and even worse, give explanations to people that don't fully trust me.

"So, Sakuraba-san, do you know what those creatures were?"

"They… were… shadows?"

"Is that really what you think? Are you sure you are telling me everything you know?" "…" He does not believe me, does he?

"I see, well I can't really blame you for not trusting in me, but I thought that you may be able to help us, guess I mistake" This is not good if I lose the little trust they have in me, they will take me out of the dorm and that will only make more difficult to protect Minako-san

"H-hey Ikutsuki-san, don't get me wrong I do know what those things are, and obviously I will tell you, but I think we should wait until everybody is together after all those creatures are something really hard to explain and I would rather explain them just once" I tried to sound the most polite I could.

"Oh, is that so? Then how about tomorrow, I will plan a meeting tomorrow, also to celebrate the recovery of Arisato-san"

"Ah! Is she already awake?"

"That's right; I was informed of that just some minutes before you wake up"

"That's great!"

"*chuckles* you don't even know her at all, still you are happy for her recovery"

"Well… that's…"

"Hey, Sakuraba-san, I know you have your own questions just as me but for know I would only like to know will you lend us you power to fight the shadows?" He said stretching his hand towards me.

"O-Of course I will" I say as I shake his hand.

Then suddenly the time stop again, and a voice rings in my head:

I art thou

And thou art I

Thou hast form a new social link of the Jester arcana

These bonds shall guide you in your path

You have obtain the persona

Armor of the Traitor, the one who lost his path.

That voice again I must make sure to ask Philemon about it.

"Well I don't want to waste your time any longer so, just remember to come here tomorrow directly after school, so both of our questions may be answered."

With that I leave the command room and head down stairs, guess I wont be able to catch up with Yukari after all, *sigh* I just hope she manage to tell Minako-san how she feel.

So as I was in the first floor seeing the news, without anything better to do Yukari enters the dorm and as soon as she notices me she informs me of the recovery of Minako-san, also seem their talk went pretty well and now they are more closer than before, that's good, she tells me that tomorrow Minako-san will return to school and thanks me once again for helping her made up her mind, I seriously didn't do that much but…

Anyway we chat for a bit more and then she head to her room; I also do the same… Oh! That's right tomorrow I will have to wake up earlier than ever so I can search for a new place where to sit, and I can´t forget the meeting after school, *sigh* tomorrow will be a long day.

* * *

4/20 Monday:

Can't believe it! First day! FIRST DAY! I wake up early for school and it's closed! This is just my luck, but seriously so much a bad luck, *sigh* well, can't do anything about it I guess ill go visit some place in town.

Naganaki Shrine (some minutes later):

Is it really this early? This is the only place open for public, in the whole town but I guess is better than nothing, now that I think about it I have seen Minako-san only once I wonder if she remembers me… suddenly I feel an ominous presence near me.

"What the…?" I mutter as something even more unexpected happen, out of nowhere glowing pink flowers petals appear.

"Cherry blossoms petals… no, these are different… they are… rose petals, but…" this is bad there is only one person who could produce this kind of effect, but even though I thought I was going to cross path with them I didn't expect it to be this earlier.

"Marluxia, number XI of the old organization"

"*chuckles* Well done, key bearer" He had change a lot since the last time I saw him, his smile had become scarier and his eyes had acquired a yellow glow that means he is now part Xehanort just like Xigbar or Saix.

"So you are now part of the new Organization XIII?"

"Well it was your fault that I end up like this; you released me from my prison in castle oblivion and allow Master Xehanort to capture me in order to use me as one of his vessels" I admit that I release him while we tried to rescue Ven's body from Castle Oblivion but its not my fault that he get captured, at least I don't think so.

"But don't feel bad Sora, they only gave me what I want… a chance to KILL YOU!" He moves towards me and points his scythe to my throat, he is faster than before and taking into account that now I can't summon my keyblade, this is not good… wait a second, his scythe is not real and looking him closer he… he is just a projection.

"You are not real"

"Oh, so you realized, yes the truth is we still can't enter this world but don't worry we will find a way, still what a pity to lose such a great timing to destroy you, but what can we do, right?"

"Wait Marluxia…!" What? Why am I feeling sleepy all of a sudden? A spell? No way…

"I´ll be honest with you, Sora we didn't expect to find you here, but I guess that's destiny right? You and the Organization are bound together for eternity… for now just rest, until we meet again, good bye"

With those words my consciousness fades away…

* * *

4/20 Monday (after school/afternoon):

Owww, what happened to me? Oh right, I lost consciousness, hum, what is this, something is licking my face? As I open my eyes I see a white dog with red eyes wearing a worried expression, I didn't know that normal dog could have such expression and I say normal because, well, I been traveling with a talking dog and duck for about two years and they are my friend but I was quite freaked out the first time I saw them. Anyway this dog, he seems relived I have waked up, and I try to talk to him:

"Hi there doggie, care to tell me your name? I'm Sora" Of course he would never answer but… then he suddenly moves towards the sand box, I get near him and see that he is actually writing something in the sand with his paw

"Ko-ro-ma-ru... Is that your name?" He is nodding with his head, which surprised me; this world is full of surprises.

"Then, it's a pleasure to meet you Koromaru" I say as I pet his head when suddenly the alarm of my cell phone goes off, right I put this alarm yesterday in order to remember the meeting in the dorm… wait if is already time for the meeting that mean I didn't go to school today, that just great! Mitsuru-sempai is going to kill me!

Ok, ok… calm down, the important thing right now is to get to the dorm fast, I´ll deal with sempai later. After that I said my goodbyes to Koromaru not before thanking him for waking me up and run at max speed towards the dorm.

* * *

Minako POV:

4/20 Monday (Dorm lounge, afternoon):

"I'm back…" There is no one in the lounge… oh, that's right there is something like a meeting in the fourth floor, guess is better get going…

"I'm late, I'm horribly late! Argh! I feel like that rabbit from wonderland…" There is a voice coming from outside and suddenly a teenager with our school uniform enters the dorm and bump into me, we both fall to the floor and there I can see him better that spiky hair, kinda familiar…he must be…

"You are Minako-san, right?" He starts, I was about to ask something similar, but this confirms it.

"Yeah, and you are that guy from the rooftop…Sakuraba-san?"

"No need for formalities, its just Sora, it's a pleasure to meet you" He say as we both stand up

"The pleasure is mine, Sora-kun" I said smiling.

"You must be going to the fourth floor, right? Lets go together that way maybe Mitsuru-sempai will let me live" I wonder what he mean by that, anyway we start climbing up the stairs towards the command room

* * *

Sora POV:

As we enter the command room Minako-san is greeted by Ikutsuki-san, Yukari-chan and Akihiko-sempai, while I get a cold death stare from Mitsuru-sempai, this is great, she IS mad because I didn't go to school today, I´ll get scolded later. However we end up sitting around the little tea table in the center of the room where Ikutsuki-san begun his speech:

"Okay, let me start off by asking this…" He is now talking only to Minako-san; I guess he thinks I know all about this after all, I did know about the shadow, but continuing with his speech "Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?"

"Excuse me?" She doesn't believe it, well I guess it's pretty hard to believe something like that but as for me I have experiment worst things.

"*chuckles* I´m not surprised by your reaction, however you have already experienced this truth first hand, do you remember the night you came here? You had to have noticed the sings… the street lights went out… nothing was working… there were coffins everywhere… Didn't you feel like you were in a different time? That's the dark hour—a time period hidden between one day and the next one" Mitsuru-sempai said, so that's that eerie green hour every midnight, its good to have a name.

"I don't get it…" well it is hard to understand, but I think I have a mayor idea of what's happening in this world.

"I know how you feel, who would believe such a history?" It seems like you want us to believe it Mr. Chairman "it occurs each night, as the clock struck twelve, it´ll happen tonight, and every night to come"

"Normal people don't realize it since they´re all sleeping inside their coffins, but that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting… You saw those creatures, we call them shadows" It's now Akihiko-sempai turn to speak "They only appear during the Dark Hour and attack anyone not inside a coffin, it's our job to defeat them… sounds exciting, huh?"

"Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!"

"Now, now, he does his work well"

There is a brief pause, maybe to allow her to understand what she just learn, after that Ikutsuki-san began to speak again.

"Long story short… We are the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad—SEES for short… on paper we´re classified as a scholar club but in reality this group is dedicated to defeating the shadows, Mitsuru is the leader and I'm the club advisor"

"A shadow feeds on the mind of its prey the victim becomes a living corpse" So following what Mitsuru-sempai said this thing are not so different from heartless only they feed on hearts but on mind "They are responsible for most of the incidents on the news if not all of them"

"How do you fight them?" Ah, finally this is getting interesting

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour, some may even awaken to a power that enables to fight the shadows, That's a Persona—the power you used the other night, the shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users… which means, its all up to you guy"

"I see" Well seem like she is on board.

"I'm glad you are quick to understand to understand"

Suddenly Mitsuru-sempai pull out a case that's been under the table and opens it… inside it, a pair of silver guns gleams uncannily.

"What he is trying to say is, we want you to join us We´ve prepared an Evoker for you and we´d like you to lend us your strength"

"Alright" Even if she doesn't show it, I think she is excited by this I mean who could refuse an invitation to adventure, right?

"*sigh* I was afraid you would say no… welcome aboard"

"Thank you so much, I'm really glad" Now he turns to see me "Now about you…do you remember what we talk yesterday?"

"Heh, I thought you forget it, yes of course, do you want me to explain it today?"

"For now it's okay, but… will you also join us?"

"I am invited too?"

"But of course, abilities like the one you display during the first night will be much appreciated in our team"

"As long as I am doing something for the good of the world (or worlds in my case) I am aboard"

The time once again stops and that voice talks once again

I art thou

And thou art I

Thou hast form a new social link of the Fool arcana

These bonds shall guide you in your path

You Persona Roxas has obtain new skills

Zio and Double slash

But this time it's a bit different I look at my side and see that Minako-san is not affect by the usual time stop that means she also listen to that voice, however I have not time to think about it because the flow of time returns, and Ikutsuki-san says

"I guess you are all tired, why don't you return to your rooms, except you Sora-kun, Mitsuru here have something to discuss with you" And for a moment there I thought I was save

So after everyone left, Mitsuru-sempai gave me a lecture of how wrong is to skip class and all that, I swear she is a magician during the time she was lecturing me the temperature of the room start decreasing really fast that must be a new version of the spell Blizzard I didn't know about, anyway since I can´t tell anything about my reason for not going to school without breaking the balance of the worlds I could only accept my punishment, however when she is finished I return to my room and hit the sack I seriously didn't think this was going to be such a long day.

* * *

A/N:

Well, first things first, thanks for the reviews.

Second, this chapter seem so long to me don't know why but it just feels like it, I also decided to put organization XIII and Marluxia, just because, well at least for me Marluxia is a really cool character, anyways hope you enjoy it, review and until next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Persona series they both belong to Square Enix, Disney and Atlus

* * *

Xigbar POV:

The World That Never Was (the hall of empty melodies):

*sigh* everything is so boring these days nothing to do since we discover that new world , and we aren't even able to enter it, seriously why just not move on with our plan of finding the thirteen vessels for that old man instead of worrying about something that doesn't have anything to do with it… *sigh*, huh? Hey if it isn´t my good ol´pal Marluxia, might as well bug him for a bit, that may solve my boringness…

"Hey, Marluxia, long time no see? How…"I start

"Out of the way Xigbar, I don't have time to deal with the likes of you…" What…?

"Wait this may be something good… Xigbar, go to Saix and ask him to reunite the whole organization, I have important news to give to everyone" Just like that he goes on running towards the View of Twilight… just, Who does he think he is to order me around?! I am still ranks higher than him and he dare to boss ME around?! As if… but I must say he pick my interest with that important news of him, oh well, maybe Saix will know what to do with him.

* * *

As I arrive to Saix room, its obvious he is writing something maybe some of his precious reports, never understand his obsession with them but whatever…

"Yo, Saix"

"What do you want Xigbar, I'm busy"

"Nothing, nothing but you see Marluxia was really wanting a little chat with you, maybe something about that new world, who knows"

"Is that so? Maybe I should go to see him, right?"

"Of course, we don't want to give a bad impression to our new old members"

Like that he disappears in a portal of darkness… Ok, now let's see what he was writing

**/ Organization Report I:**

We have failed in acquiring the thirteen vessel for Master Xehanort, but this is nothing to worry about eventually Sora will fall prey to the darkness that lurks in his hearts and then it will be our moment to strike.

-Two months later:

Finally, our patience have prove to be worthy, the training Sora did after failing his first mark of mastery exam have come to an end, and he has return to give a new exam this time accompanied with the 7th princess of heart, Kairi, that have been through training under master Yen Sid, this time the exam consist in retrieving the data Ansem the wise hid within Sora.

-One week later:

One week that's all it take to finish this exam and even when we tried to interfere, we were stop by Lea, who's now able to wield a keyblade, and even when this was unexpected the results from the Mark of Mastery Exam were even more unpredictable, not only both of the prospects failed but two of the three entities within Sora's heart were freed and the entity within Kairi's heart as well , they would be Roxas, Xion and Namine, they also seem to be the cause of their failure during the exam since they were constantly interfering with the hearts of their Somebodies, now this was something unexpected to think the data from Ansem the Wise would be this bothersome and also the number of lights have greatly increased in a short amount of time this could be really bad for us.

-One month later:

The data from Sora's heart was finally retrieved and the third and last opportunity for Sora to become a Keyblade Master was gave to him, this time his mark of mastery exam will be even more dangerous, he will have to travel to the realm of darkness, because according to the data there he will be able to save master Aqua, now this is something we can´t afford to happen, we must stop this to all cost.

-Two months later:

We were so near, a bit more and master Aqua would have never been save from the Realm Of Darkness but not everything is lost, to us just yet, Sora was saved, from a horde of Daksiders, for master Aqua making him failed for third and last time the Mark of Mastery Exam this is the perfect moment to strike with him heart broken thanks to his consecutives failures, we can waste a single moment.

-One week later:

They were way to fast, they must know what we were planning, things have really get out of control, only two days after master Aqua was saved from the realm of darkness they create a road to Castle Oblivion, in order to awake the last entity in Sora's heart, Ventus, and even when we send one of our strongest vessels to stop them our decisions prove to be the wrong ones, because said vessel was the version of master Xehanort that have posed Terra body and was still able to wield the keyblade, we didn't expect them to arrive to the chamber of awakening in such short amount of time, and even after freeing our old member and traitor Marluxia from his imprisonment in that place and defeating him , they were able to awake Ventus heart and with him in the equation, the grip of Master Xehanort over Terra´s body lessen and he became free, even after retrieving Marluxia and making him one of us, this have result in our total defeat.

-One week later:

Sora has lose the ability to wield the keyblade this was confirm when we lunch our surprise attack over the keyblade wielders base in Radiant Garden, he didn't fight against any of us even when it was not only his live but his friend live the ones that were at stake. This is good news for us, we only need a little opening and we will be able to take Sora and finally settle the score with them.

-One month later:

Sora had been send to his home world Destiny Islands and is being protect by his keyblade friends, they must know what we are planning, yet the fact that they are protecting him is really helping us, I wonder if the darkness in his heart is growing thanks to the good intentions of his friends that don't make anything more than make him feel useless.

-One week later:

A new world have been discovered, and a weird one at this, both my powers and the powers of Young Master Xehanort have been enhanced and not only this but the time in that world seem really fasten, a week in our time equals a year or so in that world and also this world seem unconnected so our only way to enter was creating link thanks to Young Master Xehanort powers so we would be able to at least enter but this have been an impossible mission up to this point because of the barrier around this worlds, its like something doesn't want us in but we are advancing steadily and soon we will be able to enter

-One week later (Time in that world: 4/19)

We still haven't enter that world but we can feel a really powerful light from that world, this is not something to take lightly we must hurry before the keyblade wielders find this world as well. **/**

Uh? Well wasn't this informative, even though I didn't know about that kid lose of the keyblade, I guess it got sense when he didn't fight back during the attack on Radiant Garden but…

*step* *step*

Oh no, must be Saix, better start doing other thing, he is really secretive about his reports.

"Why are you still here Xigbar?"

"Just waiting for you, old pal Saix… Isa" He then summon his gigantic claymore and point it at my head

"Don't you dare call me by that name. Anyway, let's go we are having a meeting soon"

"Wait you actually listen to Marluxia story?"

"Yes, and I must say it was really interesting, I assure you this will be a really interesting meeting"

* * *

Where Nothing Gathers:

Everyone is here, even that old coot, this must be really important, now I'm really curious about what Marluxia discover in that new world. And just as I think that, he began to speak:

"Master Xehanort, I have important news to give everyone about the situation in the new world"

"Yeah, yeah, and what could that be Marluxia?" He looks bored

"You see, Sora the keybearer is in that world"

"Huh?! Now that's a surprise, and how do you know that?" he is not the only one that is surprised, how did he enter a world that is protected by a barrier, I mean we couldn´t even break it and he could?! Being a normal human without the keyblade?!

"Well, I manage to send a projection of myself to that world and there I find him…"

"Wait couldn't he be just someone who looks alike" I know this wasn't really a good commentary but there is no way I am staying out of this conversation

"Impossible Xigbar, he recognized me and also he seems to still be unable to summon the keyblade"

"Hum… Well for the time being lets just focus on entering the world, since he is unable to summon the keyblade that mean we have plenty of time, now you are all dismissed, still this meeting have prove to be really shocking thanks for sharing this information with all of us, Marluxia"

"At your orders Master Xehanort" Like that he disappears in a portal of darkness and each one of us follow him, I'm glad I hear what Marluxia said, now I have something to look forward once we enter that world.

* * *

Where Nothing Gathers (After everyone leaves):

Master Xehanort descends from the tallest throne and land gracefully in the center of the room when suddenly a man in a black coat appears and then:

"You are also trying to enter that world, right?" Mater Xehanort begins

"Of course, now more than ever" A distorted voice answers

"I'm glad to see you so eager to your meeting with Sora"

"Whatever, just don't stick your nose in my business"

"I wouldn't do that, I just want you to be careful, I don't want to lose a precious comrade like you to the light"

"That won't happen my darkness is something that will never disappear"

And suddenly both of them disappear in their respective corridors of darkness

* * *

Sora POV 4/21 Monday (After school):

Whoa... I just felt a chill down my spin, how weird…

Anyway, right now I'm in front of Junpei place, he asked me to help him with something after school, oh by the way I get a new place just at his other side so I guess that's okay, right?, anyway he is already getting out of his place with a heavy looking case.

"Hey are you moving out of your place?" I ask

"That's right."

"And… where are you going to live now?"

"Heh… That will be secret for now"

"Alright… I guess, anyway, you need help with that?"

"Yes, please, I will carry the other one"

So after and hour or so of walking with this cases, for some reason I get the feeling that the route is kinda familiar and when we arrive at our destination some minutes after I realize why… we were coming towards the dorm.

"Um… Junpei, why are we in this place?"

"Are you surprised? Say hi to your new Dorm mate!" Okay that was a surprised

"But, wait if you are going to live here, then that means…"

"Oh yeah, that's right"

"Well then, it's a pleasure to have you aboard"

"Just count on me, I will be covering your back"

How nice to have someone else in the team… and the time frozen again

I art thou

And thou art I

Your social link of the Magician arcana

Have reached rank 2

These bonds shall guide you in your path

Your Persona Riku has obtain new skills

Agi, Mudo and Dark Instincts

And once again time reassumes it course.

"Come on help me a carrying it to the fourth floor so I can show myself to everyone… I just can't wait to see Yuka-tan expression, it will be priceless" Well I must agree with him on that.

* * *

Just as we are entering the fourth floor command room, we heard:

"I'm glad, you are back" We heard Mitsuru-sempai said, that mean Yukari and Minako just return here, well after all they leave just after us so is no surprise

"We were waiting for you. There is someone, I want to introduce" Akihiko-sempai said

"Huh?" That was Yukari voice, now I am really eager to see her reaction

"… Hey, hurry up" That was Akihiko-sempai once again

"Come on man, we are already there" I hurry up Junpei as well

"Hold your horses… This is freaking heavy"

"What are you talking about, I was carrying the heavier one… here let me help you"

With that both of us enter the command room under the incredulous looks of Yukari and Minako or at least Yukari

"*chuckles* Wazzup?" Seriously Junpei, that's your first line.

"J-Junpei!? ...Why are YOU here!?" Yep, it was worth it, that expression was just worth it

"This is Junpei Iori, he will be staying here as for today" Akihiko-sempai made the proper introductions

"He's staying HERE!? You´ve gotta be kidding me!"

"I bumped into him the other night, he has the potential, but he just awaken to it recently… I told him about us, and he agreed to help."

"You have the potential!? For real!?"

"He found me crying like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins, I don't remember much, but man, that's embarrassing!" Hey, why you didn't tell me that? I could have a good laugh, anyway…

"He said that´s, ya know, completely normal… in the beginning, like being confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?"

"I was okay, though" Minako said

"Heeey, don't feel bad! It happens to all of us, Persona-users."

"I don't know Junpei, I was fine as well"

"Yeah, whatever…" Hey, what with that reaction? "…But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys, I had no idea. I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know" And don't change the conversation just like that, and don't say *ya know* it reminds me of Ray from twilight town

"I bet you're stoked too, right!? Having me join… It´d be nice to have a guy around too, wouldn´t it?" I won´t stand for this anymore, I drop the case I was holding until then catching Junpei attention, then I sent him a glare and take my sit in one of the couches

"S-so anyway, glad to join the team, Minako" I hope you have feel my death glare Junpei make sure to remember that feeling so you never piss me off again

"Let´s do our best" Minako said, I am amazed that she accept him so fast

"You can count on me!"

And like that, Junpei join SEES

"I think we're about ready…" Akihiko-sempai starts

"Okay, everybody`s here, I'd like your undivided attention." Ikutsuki-san says as he enters the room "For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had, but that number recently jumped to six, therefore… starting tonight at 12:00 AM I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus"

"Tartarus…? What`s that? …Sounds like toothpaste" I think it something about Greek mythology Junpei, but I'm not fully sure

"You haven't seen it, Junpei?" Well, I haven't seen it neither, Yukari, so please explain further

"Hm…?" See, Junpei is confused as well

"It`s no surprise… since it only appears during the Dark Hour" Oh well, that surely clears things up, thanks Ikutsuki-san

"The Dark Hour…?" Yeah Junpei, you know that weird green hour a day were everything goes… well, weird

"Just like the Shadows… Interesting, huh? And it`s the perfect place for us to train. You can think of it as a Shadow nest" Well that was more informative than what Ikutsuki-san said, thanks Akihiko-sempai

"Whoa… Their nest, huh…?"

"But, Senpai… what about your injury?"

"Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he`ll only come as far as the entrance"

"… yeah, I know"

"Relax, I've got your backs" I sent Junpei another death glare, I still haven't forgotten how you ignored me just a minutes ago

"Im not so sure about this…" C'mon Yukari I'm sure everything will go smoothly, there is nothing to worry about

"What about you, Mr. Chairman?"

"I'll stay here, as you know, I can't summon a Persona… But before you leave, Sora-kun, I think this is the perfect time to explain what we talk about earlier"

"N-now are you sure Ikutsuki-san?"

"Why of course, after all you said it will be best if all the team is together right?" I did say that, didn't I?

"O-ok, no problem" I say as, I stand up but I really don't want to do this

"Everyone, please focus now on the monitor…" He says as he turn on the monitor and an image of the footage he show me before appears on the screen showing clearly the bunch of neoshadows that attack Minako and Yukari during my first night in this world "This is a new type of shadows and it seem Sakuraba-san here have some information about them that he would like to share with us"

"Um…ok…" I start as I stand in front of them "well first of all, this thing here is not a shadow…" I receive some gasps from the older members, I shouldn't have said that "… well it's not one of the shadows you are accustom to, this creature here even though is a creature of the darkness…"

"… Darkness, huh?" That was Ikutsuki-san voice and I can also hear some murmuring from Mitsuru-senpai, that's right normal people doesn't know about the realms, I must be more careful

"Yes form the darkness, ok? ...And they are call neoshadows, they are one of the strongest forms a heartless can take and in contrast to the normal shadows you know this one feeds on hearts, meaning you let them touch you and… well you DIE" That was a bit too strong but it was needed that they understand said point, all of them seem to be surprised for what I said and I'm sure some of them don't believe me but that doesn't matter right now "That said, you can fight them but you must make sure to never let you guard down, and also…"

"Wait a second, Sakuraba…" Mitsuru-senpai, can't say that surprised me, she doesn't trust me at all "You appear out of nowhere, start living in here, join our team, actually one thing I'm not sure about, and then tell us a story about a new kind of monster that we have never seen before, until you arrived, and you seriously expect us to just believe that and don't think that you were the one who brought them here!?"

"Mitsuru-senpai!" Yukari and Minako stand up for me, I guess saving them, give them a different impression of me

"Now calm down Mitsuru" Ikutsuki-san try to calm her down but… argh… that's why I hate giving explanation they always get the idea I bring the shadows here, but I must stand my ground

"Look, Mitsuru-senpai, I can't blame you for thinking that way, but I want you to believe me when I tell you that I'm here to help" That seems to calm her down

"Okay, lets say I believe you for now, how do you know so much about those heartless when we didn't even know they exist?"

"Heh… well its kinda my work make sure the normal people don't know about them and also when you spend around two years fighting them, you must make sure you know an awfully lot about your enemies in order to survive"

They are shocked maybe because they didn't expect me to have so much experience fighting them but that doesn't matter right now, also I decide to stop my explanation about the heartless there, I mean there is no reason for them to know about the emblem heartless, the pure blood and specially the nobodies, that will be too much for them.

"You…" Ikutsuki-san is about to say something but he seems to stop himself for a second "So you have that much experience fighting them. Now I am even surer that your assistance will be need, you will still help us, right?"

"Of course" I say as I put my hands behind my head, as always "I never go back on my word"

"Well then you are all free to move towards Tartarus right away after all it is almost midnight"

Like that we all leave the dorm, but I don't know something feels off , but that could only be me being paranoid, anyway right now I am more excited about Tartarus I wonder what kind of place is it…

* * *

A/N:

First thanks to all who follows, favorite and review this story.

Second, for some reason the chapters when write are longer than I expect and I am not able to advance that much, actually sorry for that. Third, I read two of the reviews that said that there were some points in the story that weren't cannon parts so I kinda hope that organization report give you a better idea of the status quo of Sora in the timeline I set for this story and actually don't confuse you more. And last hope you enjoyed, sorry for the bad English and review if you want, see you in next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Persona series they both belong to Square Enix, Disney and Atlus

* * *

**_Chapter 5: First night and leadership_**

Minako POV 4/21 Tuesday (Evening):

Gekkoukan High School front gates:

"This is it? THIS is the place? Why HERE!?" I'd like to ask the same, I mean it's not normal to be in school around these hours.

"Just wait a few minutes… it's almost midnight…" And with that the dark hour arrives and suddenly our school star changing its shape into a gigantic tower that reach far in the night sky.

Dark Hour

"This is Tartarus-the labyrinth that revels itself during the Dark Hour" Mitsuru-senpai explains

"Labyrinth…? What are you talking about!? What happened to our school!?" I understand he is surprised, I'm as well but he could try to control himself a bit more that personality of you Junpei could get you in trouble

"Once the Dark Hour passes everything returns back to normal" Well that was kinda obvious

"THIS is the "nest" you were talking about!? But, why!?... Why´d our school turn into a giant tower" I would like some explanations as well

"….."

"You don't know, either?"

"… No"

"I'm sure it's complicated" Well Yukari that really doesn't make feel more comfortable

"Well, maybe now we'll find out. Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek; this will be our first time exploring it. Exciting, isn't it? There has to be some sort of clue in here about the Dark Hour..." Akihiko-senpai sure is excited for someone who is not going past the entrance today.

"Akihiko, I respect your enthusiasm but you won't be accompanying us today"

"I know… You don't have to remind me"

So this is Tartarus, guess we should…

"Come on guys, aren't we entering this place?" Says Sora, I guess he is really interest in this place but shouldn't he be at least a bit surprised, I mean you don't see a school changing into a giant tower everyday, right?

Anyway we enter Tartarus

"Whoa… it's just as cool in the inside"

"Oh man, this place is just so cool…" *sigh* and here, I thought Sora was at least a bit more mature than Junpei guess I mistake

"But, it sure is creepy…" You got a point there Yukari

"This is only the entrance. The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs"

"First, we´ll have you three get a feel for this place. Why don't you go have a look around?"

"What!? By ourselves!?"

"We´re not asking you to go very far and I´ll be feeding you information from here"

"We´re also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions"

"For real? ...One of us? Oh! Oh! Me me me! Pick me!" I seriously doubt he will pick you, Junpei even if you beg for it

"...Actually… Mitsuru, who do you think will make the best leader, Arisato or Sakuraba?" Wait, does that mean they think I could be the leader!?

"Well, I don't really trust him, but he said he have experience fighting shadow or heartless as he call them, so…" I don't know why they wouldn't trust him? I mean, sure he's weird with his spiky hair and everything but he said he would help us out… even though, he doesn't look worried he is only staring at the entrance to the labyrinth, wonder what he's thinking…?

* * *

Sora POV 4/21 Tuesday:

Dark Hour

*sigh* This place gives me a terrible feeling, like… like the first time I visit Radiant Garden back in the day when it was called Hollow Bastion how nostalgic but still really creepy…

"He… Sa…ku…ra…ba…" Huh? I think I heard Akihiko-senpai voice calling me… nah, it must be just my imagination "HEY! SAKURABA!" Oh! It was Akihiko-senpai voice, wonder what he wants? I haven't heard anything they said since we enter the tower.

"Y-yes, what is it?" I said

"I was asking you, if you are up to the task of being the leader…" Me? The leader, I wouldn't mind, I mean I was kinda the leader in my travels with Donald and Goofy, but…

"I-I guess so…" I'm not really sure.

"That's not enough you must be sure, if not you will be putting the whole team lives in danger" Mitsuru-senpai said, but she's right I can't do this half-heartily.

"How about this, today we will put you thought a test to see if you have the leadership this team needs, ok?" Akihiko-senpai is so nice, I'm glad to have a teammate like him

"Sure, Ill give my best" I won't fall short to their expectations

"Wait, are we really going to make HIM the leader…" What? You have some problem with it Junpei "…He doesn't look like a leader" Hey, how do you even know I don't look like a leader? How's a leader suppose to look!?

"Well, both of them have fight them before, so I guess it have sense" Both of them? Does that mean they were planning on making Minako-san the leader?

"Seriously?"

"That's true, but there's another reason. You two... Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like he can?"

"Y-Yeah, of course I can!" Sure keep believing that Junpei

"I think so"

"These are Shadows we're talking about here. Without your Persona, you're screwed"

"I'm aware of that"

Now that I think about it, how do I summon my Persona again? I think I only have to focus right? Like summoning my keyblade, right? ...I hope this works out.

"Here are your personal evokers and their holsters, your communicators and some medical supplies. We have also prepared what we hope are suitable weapons for you, take you time to prepare yourselves and inform us when you are ready to enter" Like that she hand us our weapons one evoker for each of one, it seem you have to shoot with this in the head to summon your persona… well not me I can summon it more normally. And as for the weapon Yukari uses a bow and arrows, Minako a naginata, Junpei a katana and I use a one-handed sword though I wanted the katana.

However, we take a few minutes to get used to our new weapons, but as I'm doing that, the whole world start spinning and I have the feeling I am falling, suddenly this feeling stop and I find myself in that weird elevator from the first night I think Igor called it the "Velvet Room" there are two seats in front of Igor who doesn't seem to have left the spot where I first see him.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room" He said as I take one of the seats

"Hey, how did you teleport me here?" I ask confused, I mean if they saw me disappear in thin air it would be really troublesome to explain

"*chuckles* don't worry about this your body is still inside the tower you called Tartarus, only your subconscious is bound to enter this place except special occasions. However I call you here first of all to give you this…" a glowing blue key appear out of nowhere, I should be surprised, right? But I think I'm finally getting use to it

"This is the Velvet Key with this you will be able to enter this place on your own accord, I forgot to give it to you last time we saw each other…" He continue "…and in second place for you to hear how her powers work, after all you are here to protect her, aren't you?" Ah! So he knows about my mission, not really surprising since he is obviously related to Philemon

"Now let's wait a few seconds she must be already in her way…" Suddenly I hear a door opening behind me and from there Minako-san appears "Welcome to the Velvet Room" Igor greets her with the same creepy smile he gave me when I enter this place and I as well waved at her hello, she looks surprised, I guess she wasn't expecting me or anyone else here… anyways she takes the other seat at my side

"I've been waiting for you. The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower that you are about to venture into... How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power." Igor begins

"The nature of my power?" I'm intrigued as well I wonder what does he mean with that?

"Your power is unique. It's like the number zero... It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You are able to possess multiple Personas and summon them as needed. And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp... But, do not fear. Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly... Be sure to keep that in mind." I didn't understand a thing he said, seriously what's this about the number zero and the faces of possibilities, I thought you bring me here to understand how her powers works so I could accomplish my mission better but I'm not that intelligent as to understand your mysterious way of talking, I glance at my side to see if Minako-san understood what he just said but she looks as confused as me

"My spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again of your own accord. I'll tell you then about my true role... the manner in which I can best assist you. Ah, but before I forget... Do any of you recall when I mentioned another resident of this room...? May both of you answer this question... When you think of this person, what do you see?" uh? Oh, I guess he did mention an assistant or something of the sort.

Let me think a creepy old guy guarding an elevator if I have to guess I would say "A women"

"Is it a man?" Or a man as Minako-san said… I guess we have different ways of thinking

"*chuckles* Well let's see…" and suddenly two figures clad in velvet blue appear from the shadows one male and the other female, that trick is getting old still pretty cool though

"These are my assistants Theodore…" signaling towards the man "…And Elizabeth" he said signaling the girl

After that both of them present formally to us and then Igor bid us farewell but before I exit the door Igor stop me for a second "Yours and her powers work in a different way most of the thing I say to her today don't apply to your powers so your mission will be to some extend more difficult than hers, you must remember that" I nod reassuringly and pass though the door, suddenly I find myself once again staring at the entrance of Tartarus, I hear some the voices of Junpei, Yukari and Minako at my back I guess they realize something, but that doesn't matter right now its time for use to begin the exploration of this place.

Inside Tartarus...

"So, this is it, huh...?" It seems like it Junpei, *sigh* seriously this place just remind me too much of Hollow Bastion, this impending sense of darkness so uncomfortable

"I hope I don't get lost..." I don't think that's possible I mean the path is pretty linear, spacious but linear

/Can you all hear me? / Hey! I am hearing a new voice in my head

"Whoa! Is that you, Senpai?" Oh never mind, seem like everyone can hear this one

/I'll be providing audio backup from here on out/ Cool, Mitsuru-senpai have the power of telepathy

"Wait... Ya mean, you can see inside here?"

/ It's my Persona's ability. I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. That's why outside support is imperative / Oh, so you CAN get lost here, figures it's never that easy

"Well, THAT makes me feel a whole lot better..." I know how you feel Yukari

/ Now, based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute. They shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect / Oh great, finally I´ll be able to see a shadow

"Right!" Junpei said

"Roger!" Minako said

"Got it. Why is she always like that...?" And finally Yukari said, wonder what was that last part about, oh well I will think about that later

"Come on guys, lets get this thing started" I say, well at least they are pumped up as for me I just realized I'm kinda nervous I wonder is it because of the fact that there have been quite sometime since I fight creatures of darkness or is it because I actually don't have my keyblade but tarot cards as my weapon, *sigh* I hope I don't mess up.

And like that we begin our exploration of Tartarus, a few things I'd like to say, first about the shadows three things; first they are a bit different from the heartless, why? Well because they don't show their true form right away, when one spot a shadow they are a mass of darkness with arms and red eyes but when you hit it said shadow split into other shadow and those are the one we can fight with our personas, second and kinda surprising they are not mindless at all seems like they have a bit of intelligence enough to avoid and counter our techniques with their own, and third also my favorite, they have weaknesses, and VERY effective weaknesses, each time we hit their weak point they get knock down, even though as I said they can avoid our attacks so its not exactly a simple task to do. Oh… almost forgot, there seems to be a… *special technique*? I guess… It consist, basically when all of our foes are knocked down we all attack at the same time causing major damage, its called All-Out-Attack and it was suggested by Mitsuru-senpai who apart from telepathy she can also analyze the shadows and tell us their weaknesses.

Ok that enough about the shadows… lets see about our Personas… That's right! They also have weaknesses, which sucks because if we get hit by a skill by a skill we are weak to then we receive a great deal of damage as well, if I don't mistake both Minako and Yukari personas are weak to electric skills and Junpei is weak to wind skills, as for me, my persona Roxas is weak to pierce and dark skills while Riku is weak to ice skills.

So that's that, about my new team… well they lack experience, they are also a bit clumsy kinda remind me of my first days as a keyblade wielder, but they have potential. Anyway there is something that is really bugging me, you see since we are only exploring this floor its seems there is also one kind of enemy, that being the *Coward maya* as Mitsuru-senpai called then, and they are weak to *agi* or fire skill so most of the fight is being done by both Minako and I, but that's not what really bug me, what really bugs me its that neither Yukari or Junpei are summoning their personas and if we continue like this it could represent a problem in the future, not that I don't understand them, I mean you must be a bit crazy to shoot yourself in the head with a gun… still since I'm the leader I must find a solution to this problem, unless… unless…

And then it hit me, a revelation, something that could really work but I must wait for the right time…

Some minutes later:

So after finding some medicines and money in some suitcases the moment finally came, from here the path divides into two, time to put my plan in action, I hope it works

"Okay guy, here we split up" I said in my most cheerful voice

"W-WHAT!? Why!?" They both say at the same time

"Because that way we will cover more space in less time, okay Yukari and Junpei you go to the left path and we will go to the right path" Something good about all those years fighting heartless I can sense the darkness and since the shadows are creatures of darkness as well I can tell they are on left path where I am sending them "No complains? Ok, then lets move!" I say as I dragged Minako-san towards the right path until we are out of sight, well at least for them because I can still see them, so we stop our track until they start moving.

"Not to question your decision leader-san but what are we waiting?" I can hear the doubt in hear voice

"We are waiting for them to move onto the path I give them and please lower your voice or they will hear you" I explain

"Wait can you still see them"

"Yeah I'm already familiar with dark views so my eyes can see pretty well in the darkness" As I said the benefits of having fight so many heartless

And right on cue they start walking in the left path, we wait a few more seconds and then we start following them

"Um… even though you tell them to go alone you are worried, right leader? That why we are following them" Minako-san said

"Well, of course I am worried they are my friends I can't allow them to get hurt and could you stop calling me leader it doesn't fit me"

"Alright them, Sora-kun" She says with an smile "But why did you send them alone, if you would become worried"

"Because that's the only way I came up in order to make them summon their personas and… Oh no…"

"What is it?"

"This is bad I lost sight of them…"

/ SAKURABA, What are you doing!? / Mitsuru-senpai screams in my mind

"Wha… what is it senpai"

/ Where are you!? Iori and Takeba are in danger! / Figures my plans always end up this way

"Where are them!?"

/ I´ll give you directions, but why are you not with them!? /

"We- - it doesn't matter right now, just tell me where they are"

/ they are a bit up ahead and to the right, they were against seven shadow, I would called it and ambush / they can think that much, ugh surely they are more intelligent than the heartless I know / Anyway Iori have manage to push them back and kill three of them but he won´t be able to continue this way since its his first time summoning / Go Junpei! He had manage to summon his persona so my plan did work… to some extend that is.

"And Yukari?" I must ask after all there is a high possibility she had also summon her persona

/ Takeba? She still haven't summon her persona, but right now it doesn't matter since her persona is more of the supportive type / There is types of persona!? Agh! I don't know so many things about this world but I can't blame this world for this, this is my mistake I would never forgive myself if something happens to them

Anyway we arrive to the battle and there are still four shadows each one of us take care of one of them but I didn't realize that Yukari can't destroy the shadows as fast as us without her persona so the shadow sneak behind her, as I say I wouldn't forgive if something happens to them, so I use my reversal technique to get behind Yukari however it seems I was more slow than what I remember, forget it.. It's not the time to think about that. So as I was saying I get behind of Yukari and spin my one-handed sword in order to use my fire shield spell, but well things don't go as planned because I didn't even summon a single flame and the claws of the shadows impact against me ripping my clothes and sending me towards a nearby wall, I let out a sharp cry, and shadow seems to have change of target to me, but that's okay, come at me you lousy shadow, there have been sometime since a low level enemy have damage me.

However this will not be forgiven I change my persona Riku for Roxas and summon his card. "Roxas, Magic hour" And crush it but once again things don't go as planned because even though my persona appear it doesn't release the skill so I am left to the mercy of the shadow who doesn't seem very merciful, but well you must love adrenaline because in the last second before the shadow attack me with his claws again I react and stop his attack with my sword after that Minako and Junpei finish the shadow with a double agi spell but this have get out off hand I put them in danger… I guess I am not leader material after all.

Suddenly I hear a gunshot and a warm green light washed over me healing my injury I glance at the side and see Yukari panting after the stress of shooting herself with the evoker, I help her up and thanks her for healing me, after that we go directly to the access point in silence, however before returning to the entrance I bow my head to apologize for the events of today, they don't seem to mind to much since everything work out in the end, but that doesn't mean I feel less guilty I am supposed to be here to protect people not to put them in danger, in any event we return to the entrance .

Back at the entrance

"Welcome back. So, how was it?" Mitsuru-senpai welcomes us

"No problem" Minako-san seem to be really strong well as they said she has fought them before she is more suited to be a leader than me

"I see. Well if you gained confidence, that's the best thing you could have achieved" Mitsuru-senpai says with a grin

"Wow... I never knew I had that kinda power! But damn, I'm beat..."

"That's cuz you were bouncin' around like a little kid"

"You look pretty tired yourself, Yuka-tan"

"I'm still trying to catch my breath, actually..."

"That's the effect of the Dark Hour; you'll become fatigued more easily. Don't worry, though, you'll adapt" Mitsuru-senpai explains, it doesn't affect me that much though maybe because I'm already familiar with adversary conditions "But, I'm surprised... You all did much better than I expected. At this rate, they'll catch up to you in no time, Akihiko."

"Heh, we'll see about that"

After some minutes of resting in the entry of Tartarus to recover our energy Akihiko-senpai approach me…

"Hey, how are you doing? Still tired?"

"Not really, it's just that… I mess up really good today"

"Hey, even the pros commit mistakes sometimes"

"I guess so… you are going to make Minako-san leader, right?"

"Hum… not really you are stuck in that position so there is no chickening out"

"What!? But why?" I ask seriously confused

"Well you may have not made an amazing job as the leader today but you weren't bad either, so cheer up, ok? Now lets go or they leave us behind" He offer me a hand to stand up he is a really nice guy remind me a bit of Riku and won´t fail to his expectation anymore.

So with a renovated spirit we exit Tartarus the time frozen and once again the only ones who are conscious during this time are both Minako-san and I then the, now familiar voice ring in my head

By combining your powers with your team's, you were able to stand against the Shadows... You feel a bond forming between yourselves...

I art thou

And thou art I

Your social link of the Fool arcana

Have reached rank 2

These bonds shall guide you in your path

You Persona Roxas has obtain new skills

Tarunda and Rakukaja

After that times resumes itself, and we return to the dorm.

* * *

Just as I manage to catch sleep, I get transported to a place I know quite well…

Station of awakening:

"Ugh… here… again, this is getting old, old and tiring…" I mumbled

"Greetings Sora"

"Philemon… You know, even if I'm sleep in the real world, if I'm awake here, is like I don't sleep at all!?"

"Forgive my rudeness, but I thought you might had some questions, why your magic didn't work? Why your persona didn't obey your commands? Why- -?" I cut him off

"You and Igor love to ask questions, don't you?" I said with a grin "Anyway, is true I was thinking about those things, but I must wonder will you actually give an answer or just another cryptic message I don't understand!?"

"*chuckles* you're really impatient today, alright I will give you the answers you seek, first about your magic, hum… how could I say it to you? ...Both you have become unable to use both your magical and physical skill in other words you are, right now, a simple and dull human with bad sword skills"

"Hey! You didn't need to say it that way, but I guess it was to be expected, anyway how do I recover my abilities?"

"Your abilities are now concealed to your personas, if your personas become stronger then your abilities will return faster to you and who knows you may even awaken sleeping properties of the keyblade you didn't know about, you may be able to recreate some of your lost abilities but don't be fooled they will cause a great damage to your body since you don't have the protection of your blade"

"*sigh* Guess there will be no destroying building like they were toys, for me anymore"

"I'm glad you didn't lose your sense of humor that will be too bad, and in regards your persona not obeying your commands that's because of your lack of power as well, the first time you summon your persona there was a fluke of power, but that's no more, so if you want to use high level skills like the "Magic hour" of Roxas or the "Dark instincts" of Riku, you will have to become stronger, of course if you are in a pinch and need to use them I will recommend the use of the Evoker, but I must warn you it will hurt… a LOT"

"Ha! I guess is as they say right no pain, no gain"

"That way of thinking is kinda weird in you Sora, something happened"

"Not so much really, but I will protect them not only Minako-san but all the guys on S.E.E.S. after all they are my friends now, so it doesn't matter if I get a wound or two"

"It's good to hear you talking like that, especially since you will soon experience your first trial… Very well, until next time Sora"

"See ya" I don't know what he mean but I don't care, I will always protect my friends

* * *

A/N:

First thanks to all who follows, favorite and review this story.

So this was my longest chapter, the first night in Tartarus and in the nest chapter I'm actually putting some battles scenes so I hope they get okay. Anyway as always forgive my English, hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter.

And just as a little side note: the new trailer for the Persona 3 movie was so cool, really looking forward to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Persona series they both belong to Square Enix, Disney and Atlus

* * *

Chapter 6: Second night and things go down the hill

Sora POV 4/22 Wednesday (Early Morning):

School gates

*Sigh* what a night… I didn't catch any sleep, first with Tartarus and then the talk with Philemon; this is not good to my physical and mental condition

"Hey, you're Sora, right?" Some guy approach me as I cross the front gates

"Yep, that's my name, why?" I respond politely

"Man, I knew it. I heard from Junpei that you're pretty close with Yukari-san. ...What's up with that? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I'm looking for someone with a little more experience anyway. By the way... I'm Kenji Tomochika. There's a morning assembly, so we better hurry." He introduces himself

"Well, it's a pleasure top meet you Kenji" I say as we rush towards the auditorium

Auditorium

"...That concludes the main portion of today's assembly. Next, we'll hear a word from the Student Council. Please welcome the new President, Mitsuru Kirijo, from Class 3-D."

"Thank you."

Mitsuru-senpai walks towards the podium

"So, she did get elected. Well... I guess she IS the most popular girl in school." I hear Yukari who is sit next to me, also I'm starting to think that she really dislike Mitsuru-senpai, don't know why though.

"You can say that again! There's like some kinda aura around her... besides, this school's owned by the Kirijo Group, right?" Wait, what?! This place is owned by her family?! Guess that explains why they accept me so easily without any kind of background story

"As I begin my term as Student Council President, I'd like to share with you my vision for this coming year. It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of bettering our school. However, change cannot occur without sustained effort and an unprecedented level of commitment. That is why we must restructure our daily lives to accommodate this lofty goal. I'd like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivation, and re-evaluate your convictions... To imagine a bold new future without losing sight of the realities around you. That is the key. I am certain that many of you have your own visions of the future... For us to reap the full benefits of our education, your participation, ideas, and enthusiasm are essential. Thank you."

"Wow… t-that speech was just… Wow" I am without words, I just… Don't know what to say

"Dang... That was freakin' amazing... Hey, did you understand what she was talking about?" I kinda share the same feeling; I didn't get most of it

"Of course I did!" Minako says with confidence

"You did?! Wow, guess you are just as amazing, Minako-san" And I am being completely honest there, I have a lot of respect for people who are intelligent, just like… Riku… wonder what's he doing right now.

*sigh* Anyway there is not time to feel homesick, and now that I think about it Philemon said something about being good in my studies I hope that's not a condition to stay in this world because I'm not the type of guy who thinks too much the things… I hope that's not a problem

* * *

School gates After School:

As Minako-san and I make our way out of school we find Junpei and decide to head back home with him but…

"Look, it's Akihiko-sempai!" A girl says

"Wait for us!" Another girl says, yet it seem senpai pays no attention to them even with the commotion they are causing

"Man, would you look at that? I hear they're always swarming Akihiko-sempai like that. I know he's the captain of the boxing team, but… I mean, come on! You don't even see girls flock like that on TV! I wonder where they're going..." Junpei comments, this also reminds me Riku also had a club of fans back in our school…

"I wonder if it got something to do with the white hair…" I murmur

"What?"Junpei looks at me with curiosity

"Oh, well you see I have a friend that…" But Akihiko-sempai that had approached us interrupts me

"Hey, are you guys free this afternoon?" He says still ignoring his fans

"Huh? Who, us!? I... guess so...?" Junpei responds

"I want the three of you to meet me at Paulownia Mall. You know where it is, right? I'll be at the Police Station. See ya there." T-the police station? What have we done?

"Th-The police station? ...Uh, are your friends gonna come along, too?" Are you really worried about that?!

"Who, these girls? I don't even know their names. They talk so much they give me a headache. Anyway, I'm gonna head out. ...Don't keep me waiting." I really hope there is nothing wrong

"Awww... Why can't he be more friendly? *sigh*" Says one of the fan girls before going after sempai

"Man, how can he not know their names!? I mean, seriously! Just look

at them! Well, I guess we gotta go... Sheesh, talk about putting a damper on a guy's afternoon." And with that the three of us head to Paulownia Mall.

* * *

Paulownia Mall, Police Station After school:

As soon as we enter we find Akihiko-sempai talking with the officer

"Thank you, Sir. Oh, these are the guys I was talking about earlier… This is Officer Kurosawa." So it was only to do introductions, guess I was worrying over nothing "He helps keep our squad well-equipped. And, this is from Ikutsuki-san..." He then hand the three of us with some money

"R-Really!? Sweet!" Exactly what he said… well, this is kinda disappointing only 5,000 yen…

"Guess is better than nothing" I murmur really quietly though I think both Minako-san and Junpei think like me by their faces

"You can't fight empty-handed, so find something you like. Officer Kurosawa has connections... But, these things still cost money." I hope it's a delivery service, because I don't want to walk around with swords and that kind of stuff around town

"Of course they do. Nothing in life is free." Officer Kurosawa is right everything have a cost

"I realize that. Well, I'll see you later. Thanks again." After that Akihiko-sempai leaves the station

"I've been informed about you two. My job is to maintain peace in this city, regardless of the circumstances. I'm just an ordinary police officer, but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here. I'm only doing what I think is right." The officer seems like a nice guy, only his looks are scary.

After some time going around the station we find some good weapons and armor, buy them with the little money we have, also it seems the officer will really deliver them to the dorm, that's cool but I hope its not much of a bother to him.

After that we leave, Junpei says something about how he is in a bad mood because of the little money we get and after that Minako-san and I decide to return to the dorm when something in my pocket start shinning…

"What the…?" it must be the Velvet key I get from Igor yesterday, but why is it dragging me to a back alley, Minako-san follows me and there we found a blue door similar to the one in Tartarus… could this be a new entrance to the velvet room, there is only one way to find out, I pull the key from my pocket and with it open the door a bright light shines and both of us get suck into it…

* * *

Velvet Room After School:

We find ourselves in the velvet room so my suspicion was right, well I guess it was pretty obvious but still…

"Ah, there you are. Welcome to the Velvet Room. Well... I suppose it's time for me to explain what I really do here. It is my job to create new Personas. But in order to do so, I must fuse your Persona cards together... In other words, I shall merge them into a single Persona. Furthermore, if you've established a Social Link, you may be able to create an even stronger Persona. So, as you accumulate cards, please bring them to me." Igor says to Minako-san, and after that Theodore gets near to her and start talking.

Then Igor changes his attention towards me…

"As for you, since your power is quite different, for the time being I won't be able to give you any help, but with time this situation may change, as of now Elizabeth will be the one in possession of your compendium"

"Compendium?" I ask

"It's a recompilations of your personas" Now it was Elizabeth turn to talk "It may not be so extended as others but I can feel great power coming from it" she says as she hands me a book, in there the cards with the image of Riku, Roxas and Xemnas armor are show and the abilities they possess.

After some minutes talking about how the compendium works and fusions between personas, Igor shows his skills in this matter fusing one persona requested by Minako-san, after that we says our goodbyes and return to the real world

* * *

Paulownia Mall, Back Alley After school:

"So Minako-san, what did you…?" I try to say, but she looks at me kinda mad

"…" The seconds are killing me, I wonder what I did, and sometimes I tend to mess things up without wanting to "*sigh* you should also drop the formalities…"

"Huh?"

"Back when we meet you said I didn't need to use formalities, so I don't use them, but it's kinda rude of you not doing the same" …So that was it, guess this is meant to happen when I don't know the language of this world

"S-sorry, after all we are friends, right?"

"Yep, that's right"

"Then… um…. Minako-chan, what did you create?"

"That's better" She says smiling "The persona I create its called Nekomata, you will have to wait for a bit to know her, also…" Her expression changes "…thanks for saving me, I never got a chance to thank you properly"

"Don't worry, I will protect you no matter what" I said with a solemn look in my face

"You shouldn't say that so easily, it could lead to misunderstanding"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" She says with another smile

And with that we return to the dorm making small chat.

Nothing else happens in the rest of the day, I decide not to go to Tartarus today because I am feeling a bit sick and I wouldn't be doing a good job leading them like this, so I get to bed early and drift into the land of sleep, thinking of the events that have take place today… not a bad day, actually, not a bad day at all.

* * *

4/23 Thursday (Early Morning):

School gates

*Yawn* What a relaxing night of sleep, it was the right decision not to go to Tartarus yesterday, but today we are totally going also we already get the equipment so things should be more easy from now on… I hope…

And just like yesterday someone approach me just as I'm about to cross the school gates.

"What's up, Sora? Huh...? You're all by yourself? Dude, I thought the rumor about you and Yukari-san was true..." Who…? Oh, you are the guy who talked to me yesterday…

"You are… Kenji, right? Wait, what rumor?" I ask

"...Oh you don't know? Well it's nothing too serious I'll tell you about it later. But, you've sure had some bad luck since you transferred here. ...You know, dude, all the weird stuff that's been happening... How everyone's been saying they're hearing strange voices... but you seem normal enough, well the most normal you can be with that spiky hair of yours" He say smiling, I doubt he got any bad intentions but, why does everyone picks on my hair?

Anyway with that we both head into the school

* * *

After school Classroom

As I'm packing my things to get back to the dorm, Kenji approaches to my desk

"Hey, man, I'm gonna get some ramen after school. You wanna come?"

"Ramen, huh? Yeah, that way we could finish our conversation about that rumors going around the school, right?"

"Sure, come on let's get going"

After that we head to Hagakure…

* * *

After school Iwatodai strip mall, Hagakure ramen shop

*slurp* *slurp* *glug* *glug* ...Whew! Now that's what I'm talkin' about! ...Well, was I right, or was I right? This ramen tastes great, doesn't it? I bet they put a special ingredient in it-something no other ramen shop uses. It's probably some sort of secret spice... Oh, sorry. My bad. I get all geeked up when I eat here."

"I totally agree with you, man, this is delicious, I also get a bit "geeked up" when talking about food, you know?" I say, by the way that food is sea-salt ice cream, I loved it, that perfect combination between two flavors it's just amazing

"Really? I guess we have a bit more in common than I thought… you don't look like a guy I normally would hang around with, but I guess looks aren't everything" He says surprised

"...By the way, man, about that rumor, I hear you and Yukari are close. Damn, boy, you move fast! I mean, you just transferred here ...I can't blame you, though. A man's gotta be aggressive nowadays." Well we are friends and there is nothing weird with friends being close, right? And also I wouldn't call us exactly the closest friends "Hey, let's hang out after school again sometime. We'll get some food and I'll tell you about my secret plan... Wait 'til you hear it, dude. You're gonna flip!"

"Sure, it will be fun" I say finishing my bowl.

Kenji… he seems like a nice guy a bit weird but a nice guy in the end…

And once again a voice rings in my head

"I art thou

And thou art I

Thou hast form a new social link of the Magician arcana

These bonds shall guide you in your path

You have obtain the persona

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames."

I kinda forgot about that voice

"What, it's already night time? ...Damn, I missed my favorite TV show! Man, you're one serious dude... Oh well, let's get going." Huh? That's right, guess times really flies when you are having fun

After that, I return to the dorm, and get ready to go to Tartarus

* * *

Dark hour Tartarus

The second night at Tartarus and things are going better than I expected, we have established our base in the first floor, and combat wise since Yukari and Junpei can summon their personas the combat plan have become fairly easy: Junpei, Minako and me take care of the front lines while Yukari heals us when necessary. Mitsuru-sempai analyzes the enemies and we counter them with their weaknesses, and since Minako-chan can change between personas the number of skills we posses have increased considerably, right now we have fire skills, electric skill and ice skills in the magic side and as for our physicals skills we have pierce and slash skills… we are still missing some but they shall come with the time right now I doubt anything could stand in our way…

* * *

Dark hour Tartarus: Fifth floor

Me and my big mouth…

"What the hell is that?!" Junpei asks amused

"They must be the shadows sempai warned us about before" I was thinking the same thing Yukari

"*sigh* Guess they wont let us pass without a fight" Minako says gripping her naginata tightly

So, right now we are hiding in a corner taking a peek of some eagles shadows that seems to be guarding the floor we are in right now, I don't know what to do, should we fight them, I can feel a powerful darkness coming from them, if I was the old me this will be no problem, but the actual me…*sigh* guess there is no backing down, we must fight them, I mean what's the worst that could happen?

Just as we start making our way towards the shadows I hear Mitsuru-sempai voice from the communicator telling me to check the weird device that is near us… looking at it closely it have some resemblance to the device in the first floor… anyway as soon as I touch it a green light shines brightly…

* * *

Dark hour Tartarus: First floor

After the light subsides we found ourselves back in the first floor…

"I see… that device is a teleporter that connects both floors" I say in sudden realization and Mitsuru-sempai seems to agree with me "Alright guys, lets rest for a bit before returning there" This is convenient, also I think that clock is able to heal us if we give it money, I don't know if that's true but might as well try it.

As I get near to it, in the clock appears a sum of money and when I deposit it, I can feel my energy coming back to me… I don't know how that clock work but I must make sure to use if we ever find in a pinch.

After that I get near the team to see if they are ready, they also seem to have recover their energies so we return to the device and choose so return to the floor we were just minutes ago…

* * *

Dark hour Tartarus: Fifth floor

Ok… we are as ready as we could; at least I think so…

"We should try a surprise attack on them" Junpei comments taking me out of my train of thought

"That's not a bad idea but we need to be careful, if they… Wait were did he go?!"As I look around for the disappeared Junpei, I see the girls pointing out a direction, and when I look at that direction I can see Junpei already charging at the shadows, with a battle cry that would have awaken even the dead.

As expected the shadows notices him and avoid his attack, which surprises him and then the shadows ready their own attack, however I summon Roxas and send him to stop the attack and push the shadows away, this give us enough time to catch up with Junpei, after checking he hadn't take any damage, I grab him by the collar and…

"What were you thinking?! You could have died?!" He grunts and I let him go, this is not the time to be fighting each other "Anyway, guys lets surround the shadows, don't let them escape"

They follow my orders; we get into our battle stances and get ready for the on coming battle…

(Mass Destruction, starts playing)

I start by running towards them, but one of the shadows stops me in my track sending me backwards, we keep on attacking them but our physical attacks doesn't seem to be doing much damage, and they are avoiding our magic skill, even when we manage to land a good hit on them, it looks like its just a nuisance to them… I wasn't expecting that, for them to be able to resist most of our attacks and be impossible to analyze, we won't be able to pass this floor if we don't change the course of the battle, we must find their weakness NOW!

Just as I'm thinking that, sparks start flying around the shadows, and all happens in a flash, multiple thunders start spreading around the floor; however before the impact I manage to change of personas to Roxas being able to withstand the attack, Junpei doesn't seem to be too affected by the attack either however both Minako and Yukari seem to be unconscious, I send Junpei to help Yukari while I take care of Minako, after that we retreat into the corner we were minutes ago to regroup and re-plan our strategy.

After the girls recover consciousness, I talk to Minako and Junpei…

"Minako-chan, I need you to change to a persona that is not weak to lighting and take cover with Junpei, until I give you a sign"

"No way, I don't want to hide!" Junpei tries to argument but Minako stops him, however she seems a bit worried

"Don't worry, it will be fine, I have a plan"

That being said they follow my orders and take cover and I go to talk with Yukari, but really now even saying that I have a plan is too much this is more like bet, if you ask me

"Yukari, listen closely, I need you to attack the shadows, I know your persona is weak to electricity that's why I´ll cover you, trust me in this one, ok?" She seem reluctant but still she nods in understanding

We both get out of our hideout and run towards the shadows, as soon as they see us sparks start flying and the same attack repeats itself however this time I send out Roxas to work as a lighting rod to protect Yukari and since Minako and Junpei are still hiding I don't have to worry about them, however the attack is really strong and since I'm kinda receiving it without any protection it is really hurting me.

"NOW! Yukari" I scream

"Roger" I hear her, but cant see because of the electricity cursing through my body, however I hear an arrow getting shoot, I just hope this works… c'mon, c'mon, let it be their weakness… and I hear the shadow scream and thump sound, the spell lose a bit of strength and I recover my view only to see what I expect the shadow unconscious in the ground.

But the other shadows keep attacking so I must keep on covering Yukari as she shoot another arrow knocking out another shadow, however the third shadow take advantage of the momentum between the attacks and go to attack Yukari directly of course I wont let that happen so I dismiss my persona and throw my sword at the shadow hitting it in the center of his mask and knocking it out cold, I fall to my knees but before I give the orders to make an All-Out-Attack on the three shadows, Minako and Junpei get out of their hideout and join Yukari to finish the shadows after some seconds I recover a little of my energy and join, after our combined attack the three shadows vanish in a cloud of black smoke leaving behind their masks in the floor…

"Are you *pant* guys *pant* okay?" I ask to no one in particular, that battle was harder than I expected to be.

"Y-yes, but how about you?" I hear Minako say

"Just fine…" Yeah, I have been in worse situation than that like that time I fight a dragon back in Mulan world.

"But, man you sure take a beating by those eagles" Shut up Junpei

"Sorry it was my fault you get this hurt"

"Don't worry, Yukari, it was for the best" I say with a smile, but I surely hope I don't have to go thought that again "So shall we keep going" I say taking my sword from the ground were it had fall after the shadows died

"Man, what are you made of?" I hear Junpei say, but they all are looking at me with amused looks

"W-what do you mean?" I ask nervous

"You just get shocked by three shadows, and you want to keep going on?! How are you still even moving?!"

"E-experience… I guess, but if you guy are tired we can return to the entrance and call it a day" I say still nervous

"No way if you can keep going, then I can as well" Junpei says running to find the stirs to the next floor and leaving me speechless

I turn to the girls and ask…

"How about you, can you keep going?" I ask both of them

They both nod

"But are you sure you don't need more rest?" Minako asks

"Yeah, I'm totally fine now, don't worry"

With that we head to the next floor… But soon I would realize how much of a bad idea that was

* * *

Dark hour Tartarus: Eighth floor

We find the stair to the next floor, it seem we are near a guardian floor or at least that what Mitsuru-sempai said, so it's only until we find another guardian floor that we are advancing, I know they are tired so I don't want to push their limits, however there is something worrying me Minako have been acting quite strange lately I wonder what's happening? So like anyone else would do I ask her, but I don't like what I hear…

"I don't know, it's just that I'm feeling… scared, like… something really bad is about to happen" She really looks scared, I don't like this

"Alright then we just get to the next floor look for the access point and get out of here" That seems to calm her down, and with that we get to the next floor…

* * *

Dark hour Tartarus: Ninth floor

Alright, as soon as we get to the new floor a bright light shines and as soon as the light subsides I realize we have get separated, then I hear Mitsuru-sempai voice over the intercom

/Sakuraba, can you hear me? It seems to be a powerful presence in this floor you must return immediately/

"I understand sempai, could you inform everyone to search for the access point in this floor and wait there for the rest of us"

/Roger that/ after that the communication ends and I start searching for the access point, however soon I feel a prescience and a great dark energy, ignoring my instincts I start running towards it and when I get there I see Yukari lying down on the floor unconscious, I kneel at her side and check her condition… she is still alive, but really weak, and then I hear it… the sound of chains, everything in my body starts telling me to run, however I can leave her behind, so I put her on my back and start heading out, the sound of chains gets near, I look behind and see a gigantic shadow with a black robe, chains, two guns, and a bloody mask with only one eye, suddenly the communicator in my hear turns on

/Sakuraba, the access point have been found Arisato and Iori are already there/

"Great Yukari is with me so guide me there, and by the way something is following me"

/I know, I sensed before, that is the Reaper, that is Death/

"That's kinda fitting" Great, guess next time I better hear out the intuition of Minako

Sempai starts guiding me to the access point place and there I found both of my comrades, they both seem relived about the two of us getting there however that feeling soon vanishes when they see the shadow behind us.

As soon as we get there, I put down Yukari who had regained a bit of her consciousness and we start the teleporter but the Reaper doesn't seem to want to let his prey go, so he throw one of his chains after us or more specifically after Minako, so I put her out of the way and try to avoid the chain but I fail to do so and the Reaper captures me taking me out of the range of the teleported, fortunately the rest of the team does get teleported, the shadows seem angry and shoot at the teleporter, destroying my only chance of escape…

"Guess I don't have other choice but to fight huh? For your information Mr. Reaper, I have beat gods, you don't scare me" Ok that's not true he does scare a lot, but I have beat gods, gods and titans right? I try to comfort myself as I get into my battle stance

(A Battle to the Death-starts playing)

The gigantic shadows star by spinning his chains above his head and throwing them at me, the first one I manage to avoid easily but the second one come horizontally at me and even when I manage to block the attack with my sword the strength put in the attack manage to send me flying some meters away hitting a wall and I can swear I hear some of my ribs braking, but now is not the time to be worrying about my ribs, if I don't manage to pass that shadow I am sure I am gonna die right here.

Them I hear the voice from Mitsuru-sempai over the communicator

/Sakuraba… Sakuraba! Are you still there?!/

"Yeah… kind of" I try to sound not too hurt from the attack, and try to avoid his next attacks

/You can't possibly think of fighting that thing, you don't stand a chance/ don't she think I already know that?! But hey at least she is worrying about me that's the most appreciation I have get from her since I arrive to this world

"Yeah, I know, by the way how is everyone, I hope they return alright" I say still avoiding his attacks

/They have return just fine, Takeba is still not recover completely yet, though/

"Guess that's good to hear… Alright, time to end this!"

/Sakuraba… what are you planning/

"I'm hitting him with everything I got"

It's the only way to go about this, but if what Philemon said is true, this is gonna hurt, well being in pain is better than being dead so I guess it will not be that bad. I draw my Evoker out of his holder and point it at my temple… now I know why it was hard for Yukari and Junpei to summon their personas, pointing a gun to your temple is something really crazy to do, but I did something like this back in the day, just that I used a sword, anyway just stay calm and pull the trigger….

OH MY GOD! T-this hurts so much, it's like trying to rip a piece of my mind off! But I must stay focus

"Roxas, Magic Hour" I yell, and this time my persona does appear alongside the thirteen pillars of light that surrounds me while my persona shoot spheres of light at the Reaper hitting him dead on.

"I-its over" I pant thinking that the shadow is defeated but my hopes of victory vanishes as soon as I hear a gun shoot and the voice of Mitsuru-sempai telling me to dodge the oncoming attack.

I retreat and were I was standing just seconds ago, white runes appear and a beam of light erupts from them… soon I see the shadow that until that moment was covered in dust thanks to my attack, reappear with a really mad look on his face, don't tell me my attack only manage to make him mad, then he start shooting at the roof multiple times

/Sakuraba, dodge again/ I do as I'm told and this time see black runes at my side, that also create a beam, but this time of darkness

/Sakuraba! Sakuraba! Answer me/

"S-sempai, I think I pissed the shadow off and now he is attacking me with everything he got"

/Sakuraba, you must get out of there immediately/

"I know but the thing destroyed the teleporter, I am trapped here, I…" suddenly the barrage of spells end and I see the shadow looking at me as if he was grinning at me.

Suddenly another shoot is fired and then a bright light start forming above my head its not big but really powerful, the little sphere of light descends in the field and explodes...

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" I scream as the light from the attack covers me… when the light subsides I drop my sword that I have been holding tightly since the beginning of the battle and fall to the cold floor of Tartarus, however before I lose consciousness I can hear some voice from the communicator but right now I couldn't care less…

(A Battle to the death- stops playing)

* * *

Everything is completely dark, so this is what it feels to be death… I have a feeling I been in this place before… Oh! That's right back in Hallow bastion I kinda died that time, but I doubt I will be able to come back this time…

"What's wrong Sora, giving up already?" Huh? That voice… Riku…

T-that's right everyone is giving their best to stop Xehanort and now I have the opportunity to stop him from getting his thirteen vessel there is no way I just can lay down and die, I mean I am or was a keyblade wielder I have overcome worst threats than an oversized monster with one eye…

"Nice answer…" Philemon's voice "I wouldn't have been able to help you if you don't have the will to live, now take this into your hand…" A gray feather surrounded by light appears out of nowhere "…_The Plume of Dusk_" as I take the object in my hand the light extends to all my body and my energy returns...

* * *

Dark hour Tartarus: Ninth floor

As I open my eyes I see the shadow still lurking around, my communicator seems to be broken and my sword it's at my side, the question now that I have return is what can I do? I am all alone…

You are never alone I hear Philemon's voice

Then tell me Philemon what can I do?

Why don't you ask that to your personas

I close my eyes and focus on my four personas: Roxas, Axel, Riku and the Armor of the Traitor… I wait for a sign, when suddenly the card holding the image of Riku start shinning brightly and the name of an skill appears on my mind *Dark Instincts*

I recommend you to use the Evoker, otherwise it wont work Philemon actually sounds amused

I get up quietly and once again point the Evoker at my temple; I yelled the name of my skill and pull the trigger, which seems to catch the shadows attention.

This time the image of Riku appears at my back, but it soon disappears or more likely it fuses with me, dark energy start running though my body and claws of darkness start appearing around my hands and foots… right then the shadow tries to attack me, but this time I am stronger I avoid the attack easily and rush up towards him, and start attacking him with my newly form claws, however he manage to make some space between us and use one skill of his own, black runes start appearing around the whole field leaving no chance of escape, but I don't need it… a black beam erupt from it, but instead of damaging me it starts to give me even more.

The shadow is surprised by that but it doesn't matter because he had leave his guard down for a second that's enough I leap high into the air and focus all of the dark energy in my hands and start shooting a barrage of dark firagas at the shadow, I manage to land behind the shadow and start running towards the stairs, I must say this power is amazing but I doubt it manage to kill that shadow, right now I'm too weak

After reaching the next floor I can feel the dark skill wearing off and also I feel a deep cut into my chest I don't know when that happened but right now I don't care… I activate the teleporter and return to the first floor, however when I arrive there I lose consciousness and everything turns black…

* * *

A/N:

Well this chapter… I suck at battle scenes really bad.

Anyway really don't have much to say except thanks to all of you who favorite or fallow my story, sorry for my bad English and hope you all enjoyed.

See you next chapter


End file.
